


Madamspellman Oneshots

by Imaginationscribbler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Loss, Love, Pain, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 26,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginationscribbler/pseuds/Imaginationscribbler
Summary: Collection of madam Spellman oneshots because why the hell not!





	1. Mocking bird

**Author's Note:**

> Taking requests, just comment below!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they read together

Mary quietly toed off her shoes in the doorway; placing her coat aside another on the hanger, drawing across the silent halls a small token of lavender at hand. Sabrina and Ambrose spent most weekdays away at the academy and Hilda was most likely already in bed. The only light left on within the Spellman house now lay before her feet in a tempting manner; turning towards the open door Mary smirked slightly.

Zelda lay deep upon an old armchair, legs wrapped across the arm - altering her body sideways. Her skirt risen slightly to accommodate her position, grasping a book head resting low ginger curls spread across the back of the chair. Mary’s own glasses - she must have left in the witches office following one of her many visits; were now perched upon the gingers nose.

Mary crept further into the room and came to crouch beside the chair. “Hey you” the brunette whispered, drawing the light flowers across the witches arm in a teasing manner. Zelda scoffed, gently smirking as she turned to kiss the demon lightly. Returning her to her book, Mary huffed pressing her head closer to the witches thigh.

“You’re so annoying” Zelda mused placing a hand upon the brunettes head and racking her nails along Mary’s scalp. The demon smiled slightly rising to place the flower upon the near by desk and returning to the witches side.  
“Sit up” Mary demanded slightly, zelda gazed over ‘her’ glasses and raised an eyebrow slightly, before reluctantly placing the book in her lap and shifting forward.

Mary smirked smugly climbing behind Zelda and slouching enough for the ginger the rest against her chest comfortably. “Continue” Mary whispered, kissing the gingers hair, “out loud.”

Zelda smiled gently “Shoot all the bluejays you want” she began “if you can hit ’em” stopping slightly as Mary’s lips traveled from upon her cheek and down the side of her throat. 

“but remember”

“But remember” Mary whispered back

“It’s a sin”

“It’s a sin” Zelda giggled as the demon nibbled along her jaw and bellow her ear.

“to kill a mockingbird." Zelda finished alone turning to meet Mary’s lips with her own.

“Since when did you partake in ‘mortal’ literature?” Mary mused as Zelda shifted to straddle her hips.

“I don’t” she replied shifting her hair to one side, “but I know that this book in particular is one of your favourites”

“Oh?” Mary teased looking up towards the witch above her.

“I guess I wanted to see that all the fuss was about” Zelda whispered leaning down to meet the demons lips beneath her, but at the last minute pulled away leaving the brunette groaning beneath her.

“Why must you insist on mocking me?” Mary cried out as Zelda climbed off her and walking towards the office door, winking as she reached for the light and leaving the brunette in darkness.

The only sound now was the descent of Zelda’s heels upon the stairs, “well are you coming?” The ginger called throughout the house, as Mary scrambled from her seat in response racing to join Zelda at the top of the stairs...


	2. Car troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they have car troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment requests bellow

“Mary stop it!” Zelda screamed as she ragged at the brunettes arm.

Mary continuously fought against her, switching between the open bonnet of her Cadillac and its swinging door. The rain continued to slash upon them in a haze as the light from above the town sign continued to flicker. 

“No, no I can do it! I can fix it” The demon cried slamming her hand down onto the car.

Zelda’s tears now mixed with rain at the sight of her wife’s frantic behaviour, biting her lip she washed her hands over her damp face. It was well past 11 by now, not that she could check the now flooded face of her watch.

“I can fix this, we are still going, we had a plan, we are going to fix this” She gasped into the mist as her shoes dug and slipped upon the ground. The engines tiresome Rev echoing out into the lost road.

“BUT WHAT IF THERE IS NOTHING TO FIX MARY?!” the ginger cried as her clothes clung to her shaking body.

“What?” The brunettes motions stopped for the first time in the past hour, as her motivation swore to crumble.

“What if we can’t fix this? M what if it’s too late?” The witch whispered.

“No. No sweetheart don’t say things like that” Mary called forgetting the lifeless engine and turning to her own some what fading life. 

“We have to stop all this Mare, lying to ourselves; acting like some weekend get away was going to fix this” the tall woman gestured frantically between the two.

“We can get through this sweetie please, please believe me” she begged pressing her forehead against her wife’s, one rain smitten nose drifting across the other. The first warmth in hours. Their first touch in days.

“I love you, satan I love you so much Zelds” the demon held Zelda’s chin and kissed her. “Please don’t do this, you can’t give up on me”

Zelda choked forcing her cheek against the other woman’s, and kissing bellow her ear. 

“I’m not darling, I’m. Satan I’m not” gripping onto the brunettes sobbing body, and settled into the mud bellow.

“Please, please don’t leave me” Mary sniffed.

“I won’t, my darling. I won’t” she promised weakly as the rain continued to pour down upon them, and the car was left open to the night time weather...


	3. Back soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Zelda leaves

Slowly opening the door from the kitchen out to the forest, Zelda took a breath slipping on her coat as the cold air caught her bare shoulders; The suitcase leans gracefully against the bench where She had left it the pervious night. This was what was right, too bad She had to keep telling herself that. 

Taking one last look at her home, the taxi arrived, wheels crunching again a gravelled path. That's when She heard it, the voice.

"Zee?" Came the small voice from beyond the kitchen door where the ginger stood, hand tightly grasping the door handle as She quickly closeted myself from the outside. 

"Hi sweetheart" The witch took a breath of relief as Sabrina approach her from behind the counter, pink cat bedding draped across her shoulders as if a cape. Eyes still full of sleep, which really was to be expected at 6 o'clock in the morning, being a rather large strain on the small 4 year old.

Zelda smiled as she stretched and wiggled along the cold floor, taking a big yawn before opening her eyes for the first time that morning.

"Where you going?" She asked as the ginger bent down towards her, knees froze upon the tile, her nieces little arms engulfed her.

"Auntie Zee is going to New York. You know where that is? The one with the sky scrapers?"

Zelda kissed her head, smiling as the child’s eyes light up.

"Where pops lives?!" She exclaimed happily.

"That's it! Aw my clever girl." 

Sabrina sat for a moment little blue eyes staring straight at her.

"I come too zee zee?" She asked simply yet such a small request could leave such a solum gloom in its path.

"No honey, just Zee Zee this time Okay ?"

"But I no want you to leave!" She shirked desperately trying to burrow closer to the older witch.

Taking a breath Zelda Untangled herself from The toddlers grasp, placing her to stand in front of her.

"Auntie Zee loves you so, so much flower" she whispers the tears coming, that caught with her thumb. "Be a good girl okay?" Zelda whispered kissing her face.

Rising She took a step back, holding out a hand to Sabrina; her tiny hand grasping her aunts, as they walked out to the car. The driver had already put in the bags, as Zelda gave her girl on last hug, stroking her hair telling her how it would all be okay; before taking seat inside the cab.

She watched as the child’s eyes glittered with tears, they both knew she knew Zelda would be back, it was just too bad neither of them knew when.

Looking up at her house Zelda saw Mary staring down at the scene from the bedroom window, blank stare and unforgiving eyes as the car pulled away. Sabrina’s soft form soon faded into the distance, but her pleas played on loop on Zelda’s mind.

It took everything her to leave that day, as every word, every memory; of that place burdened it's self upon her. Leaning back and finally allowed herself to cry, as the car passed over the town line.


	4. Spellmans Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they share a bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you have any requests

“Sweetheart?” Zelda called as she ascended the stairwell. High heels removed and in hand, navy silk shirt untucked from her black dress pants. “Mary?” The ginger tried again gracing her hand along the banister at the top of the stairs. 

Mary’s house was always so quiet compared to her own, there were no teenagers causing fuss or throwing tantrums, no annoying cheery music musing from within the kitchen or her sisters bashful interpretation of said music ; just pure unadulterated peace.

Edging further down the familiar hall Zelda entered the master bedroom, classical music faded towards her from the en-suite bathroom; smirking slightly she removed her shirt placing it carelessly on the bed aside a pile of another’s previously discarded clothes.

Her bare feet graced the bathroom tile as the sight of the brunette cane into veiw, arms spread to either side of the bathtub, hair tied on top of her head and water just meeting her collar bone. Zelda stared silently for longer than she’d like to admit, longer than 5 years of dating would suggest; but sometimes she found it hard to believe her own luck.

“Are you just going to stand there and watch me all night?” The demon rasped eye still closed and back to the witch, there was no way for her to have know that Zelda was there other than blind presence.

Smiling Zelda bent beside the tub, stroking Mary’s hair. “How was your day?”

“Tedious, not as remotely interesting as my morning with you” she mused shifting slightly to press her face against the palm of Zelda’s hand.

“I see” the ginger murmured back as Mary kissed her hand.

“How’s your sister?” 

“As annoying as ever, she did however sent some of those cinnamon rolls for you” the witch replied idly pacing her hand down Mary’s arm in a soothing manner.

“Ah are you wonder why she is my favourite Spellman” Zelda rolled her eyes and pinched the demons arm “Ow stop that your beast” Mary moaned withdrawing her arm into the water.

“Enough of that” Zelda ordered resting on her heels as Mary turned towards her, “I seem to recall you telling me I was your favourite Spellman” pouting slightly Mary sat side ways within the bath to face her lover.

“You’re my favourite person, there’s a difference” Zelda smiled slightly as Mary’s wet hand touched her cheek, “now are you getting in or are you going to just sit there sulking?”

Zelda scoffed rising from the floor to remove her pants and bra, “I don’t sulk” she argued before climbing into the bath beside Mary. Resting against the brunettes chest as the hummed along to the music that for a time had been forgotten, Zelda became at ease. Mary’s finger tangled within her hair and the heat of the water consuming her body.

“You know I don’t have to be a Spellman” The ginger whispered sinking further into the water in fear of her own words, wanting nothing more than to forget them the moment they left her mouth. However the brunette wouldn’t allow it as the grip on her waist tightened and raised Zelda from the water and onto her chest.

“But I want to be” the brunette whispered pressing her face against the witches neck “so that is what we will be together, do you understand?”

“Spellmans?” Zelda quizzed slightly as Mary’s lips feathered against the shell of her ear.

“I think Mrs Mary Spellman, has quite a ring to it; don’t you?” 

Zelda turned to face Mary and smiled brightly “I think it sounds perfect” kissing Mary gently, she took her hand and guided her from the the increasingly cold bath water, each taking turns drying the other in admiration as their content smiles continued to grow; they failed to find an issue in that moment as they fell asleep in each other’s arms with the peaceful reminder that one day they would be Spellmans together.


	5. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Mary leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request bellow or at my intstagram @englishswan

"The truth is if I could be with anyone." Zelda started.

"I'd still choose you." Mary finished.

They looked at each other and saw everything still, same people same place, same time; but a different feeling, they both knew it - only wished the other didn’t. But looking into each other's eyes their bloodshot tear struck, lost eyes.

No words were needed in them last moments and they kissed a mournful exhausting kiss. That in truth was their way of saying goodbye.

It wasn't the same, the  loss and hopelessness, that clung to their hearts like a needy child; they were out of time. The continental joined sigh in the midst of the anguish and fear, told them what they need to know; tears ripped over their features in sums on mass proportions, that the heaviness left, the words equaled to the pain of a year's worth of  sorrowful rain so in a matter of seconds. Zeldas eyes were closed; rapidly trying to memorize, the tantalising sensation. Mary clenched her fists resisting the impulsive need to console the witch before her, in their weakness love was found and now in their gain hate as well.

A thousand happy moments could never attempt to cover this tear clenching and shameful ending; neither wished to end this be neither had the strength to continue. The heat that radiated off the closeness of the demon soon faded, zeldas heart begged her body to move and reach out but her brain was stubborn. Zelda trembled in her place grazing her lips with the tips of her fingers, savoring this their last moment. She took a breath, which was riddled with torn and unstable shuddering tears, and torn through her distorted body. She opened her eyes listening to sound of the brunette fading footsteps, as she walked away closing her eyes as she left, teary eyed and broken, the elevator dinged and she stepped inside.

Zelda watched Mary leave; The door's closed.

And a small part of her wished she would stay...


	6. Expansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Zelda thinks about expanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment bellow any thoughts or requests!

“you’re not my mother Zelda so stop acting like it!” Sabrina’s voice screamed outwards towards Mary on the other side of the front door.

“Oi you don’t ever talk to your aunt Zelda like that, not ever!” Hilda’s voice soon surprisingly joined the mist of anger with filtered the room. From the window Mary could see them all, Hilda on the verge of crying so uncharacteristically shaking in anger; whilst Ambrose practically hid in shame at the words of his almost sister.

Sabrina so young and unaware boiled the brims and leaked her angst throughout the Spellman hall ways.

And yet all Mary could see was her, her Zelda so winded by her nieces unexpected words which seemingly plagued her ever constantly refreshing memory pressing rewind on that moment; ‘Your not my mother’. Beautiful eyes shined with sorrow, flawless skin flaked and crumbled beneath her nieces crushing gaze - bones shaking almost protruding the skin of her already skin figure. 

Thrown to the side like some toy the child had grown board with.

Mary ground her teeth and set them upon a rigid jaw; vinegar Tom practically frenzied beside her. “No, Hilda she’s right I’m not her mother” Zelda whispered as Mary lost the rest of the discussion to the blur of pain she felt when her loves tarnished voice reached them.

“Stay Tom” Mary ordered almost sweetly as she patted the dog; rising to reach the door handle.

The scene had changed now Zelda had become the stairs and Sabrina had fallen to her; “aunt zee” she tried almost as though her actions became real, but she guessed this was the first time she saw the consequences of her foe words in person. For this was not a new and gradual occurrence - not for Mary at least. For years she had fixed the breakages of this child who was always so restless with her toys; for years she had comforted her Zelda following disputes with the young half blood - but Sabrina wasn’t a child anymore.

As the door opened the room fell below quiet eyes falling up houses final occupant, as Mary hung her coat on is respective hanger.

“Auntie Mary I...” Sabrina stared lip trembling as the rest of the family failed to meet her gaze.

“Ah” Mary started raising a hand to the young witch to silence her “I do not wish to hear it Sabrina” she stated removing her gloves and sighing slightly.

“Go to your room; and do not return until you have remembered the manners those woman have taught you” Pointing toward the aunts upon the stair case.

Sabrina didn’t utter a word as she raced off towards her bedroom across the stairs; having three aunts was nothing new to Sabrina - Mary had been courting her aunt Zelda from her early years; but Mary had always had the final authoritarian say in matters.

“Now” Mary began edging up the stairs, casting a small smile towards Ambrose and Hilda; she took her lovers arm in hand; the witch had yet to look at her as she gazed emptily out to the landing - grasping her chin slightly Mary caught her lips gently dragging her back into the moment “Shall we go somewhere?”

“Please” The ginger whispered mournfully in response following the demon the rest of the way to their bedroom upstairs.

Upon entering the room Zelda crumbled clutching Mary’s shoulders as they met the ground; Mary only complied resting and hand upon the witches hair and grazing her scalp soothingly. Soon after Zelda’s sobs subsided Mary helped her or of the contraption she called a dress and placed her in one of her own oversized T-shirts the ginger had seemed to have claimed over the years as the pair later lay against their dresser, Zelda’s head resting up the brunettes chest and legs resting top of hers as Mary’s hand engraved it’s path along ankle to thigh. Reaching down the demon removed her lovers shoes, allowing them the smack the floor.

“Would you like to talk about it?” She whispered upon the gingers head kissing it gently. 

Zelda shook her head slowly “No, it’s not like what was said isn’t true. I’m not her mother”

Mary scoffed slightly “your the only mother she has and will ever know, Zelds and it’s about high time she realises that” 

The sound of Zelda wetting her lips was all Mary could hear as she looked down at her, “she a big girl now, You can’t always be there the collect her fears. It’s her future” the demon tried again, grazing her nose against her lovers.

Eyes red raw, the slightest sign of peace filled Zelda as she closed her eyes and inhaled the feeling of her lover.

“I think it’s time I start thinking about my own future” the witch whispers resting her palm against the brunettes cheek.

“Oh?” The demon questions kissing the palm that met her “and what prey-tell does that imply my darling flower?”

“Well for starters I was thinking of extending”

“Okay well I can call the Hallers next week and see about renovations, what were you thinking? Bigger kitchen? Grand chandelier?” Mary rambled on smiling as she looked off and around the room at what could be altered as she mindlessly traced Zelda’s arms with her fingers.

Zelda laughed “no, sweetheart no. I mean Spellman expansion” grasping Mary’s frantic hand In her own, forcing the demon to meet her.

“I don’t follow” Mary admitted reluctantly taking a thumb across Zelda’s drying cheeks.

“Mary Spellman is quite fitting don’t you think?” Zelda stated playing quietly with Mary’s left hand.

Mary of quite for a moment, as though still trying to understand the question. Zelda smiled slightly at her beauties confusion, kissing the hand as an emerald clad golden band embraced it. Turning the see it Zelda knelt between Mary’s open legs and held the newly ring hand in front of her - usually pristine swept hair now lay flat and swam across her shirt clad shoulders. 

“So how about it Ms Wardwell Marry me?”


	7. Feel that way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The the one where Zelda goes too far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a snippet from my other fanfic - ‘in the morning I’ll be’ - enjoy! Don’t forget to feedback!

Zelda was furious; They had an argument before coming to Dinner. As Zelda had learned of the whole Greendale ordeal. She got it Mary didn't choose to leave, it was the dark lords will, after all, she was just mad because she hadn't told her about it sooner.

"Zelds, I didn't think you'd be interested." she defends.

"We tell each other everything, Mary! Important or not and This is very important!"

"I know, I am sorry. I should've told you about it. I just know you weren't a fan of the idea anyway.."

"Yes, I wasn't a fan. But you know I'd still have supported you!"

"I know. I know and I'm sorry; This won't happen again." She apologised trying to grab the witches hand.

Zelda all but flinched stepping away from the brunette. She annoyed right now. Even more pissed that she had made her angry before an important dinner - They needed to be presentable.

Zelda left the bedroom to waited for the music to start. Her dress was long and blue lace, sweetheart cut that Showed her shoulders and 'asserts' not rarely seen But stunning every time.

She glided through the hallway so smoothly pretending not to hear Mary trying to catch up; shoe storming up behind her. Zelda stopped upon reaching the door where two men were standing preparing to open the door for them. As she finally caught up with her, she grasps Zelda's hand firmly. She didn't flinch. As they stayed like that waiting for the door to open.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't want to talk about it. It will just ruin my mood even more."

She looks to her trying to catch her gaze but fails. The door opens and they walk together, greeted by the guests.

Zelda sat in middle of The high priest of the Paris coven and Mary. She tries to catch her attention and Zelda just pretend not to notice. The converse with The high priest taking up most of the time, as well with the Other guests.

She looks at us very seriously. She didn't like it when other witch's and warlocks tried to talk to Zelda. Especially, now. She sees Them laughing and casually touches made to Zelda's shoulder that made Mary furious.

It made her not focus on the topic that a governor or the coven was trying to tell her and some other guests. If looks could kill, they'd probably be dead by now. She hates him - Father Lucius Ford, he's a flirt and far to bewitched with Zelda than Mary's admitted liking.

They continue to talk. She's a really good talker. Very eloquent and compelling. And yes beautiful too. She is aware how people look at her. And Zelda's pretty aware that Mary not enjoying this too. Usually, She'd back off not liking keen of her getting jealous but tonight, tonight she wanted her to watch and seer, just because.

The band started playing jazz music. And Some of the covens members started dancing whilst others charmed the whisky. Lucius asked Zelda for a dance, she was hesitant at first, but obliged.

Lucius placed his right hand on the back of her waist while She placed her a hand on his shoulders. semi-waltzing. He's a repulsive man really always gazing a little too long - but he was dedicated to the church of night and for that Zelda was grateful. They continue to dance, Zelda glanced at Mary visibly annoyed to the point that her fists were balled and eyes squinting.

Zelda smirked Look back, Mary sees that move. completely furious and getting red, she is now extremely jealous. Trying to look away - she should be the one with Zelda out there. She should be the only one to receive her touch. Not any man; Satan forbid they were unworthy.

They spin across the dance floor and those close by clap in admiration, Mary is over this. She will not let that man touch 'her' Spellman like that. Her eyes focused towards the pair, walking ahead. immediately grabbing Zelda hand.

"Sorry, father. I'm going to have to take this one back."

Before He could say anything, Mary has already grabbed Zelda away from him. now casually walking towards the exit trying not to make a scene. Mary quickens her walk. leaving Zelda struggling to catch up, basically dragging her along the hallway.

"Slow down, where are we going?" Zelda asked while trying to keep up with her pace.

"Somewhere away from that room and away from him," the brunette barks.

"Why are we leaving the Dinner? were the hosts. We are needed there."

"I don't care!"

"Why are you so angry?"

The witch stoped after hearing that question, opening a door that leads to the library. slightly grabbing Zelda to come inside, Closing the door before confronting her.

"Why am I so angry?! Let me see. Oh yeah. Why shouldn't I be angry when you were openly flirting with that man!"

"I wasn't flirting with him," Zelda snarled back.

"Yeah right. you let him touch your arms," she complains while poking Zelda.

"why do you even care anyway it's not like we are together" Zelda shot back.

"I just do okay Spellman" She replied quietly

"So you're jealous?" Zelda laughed mockingly.

"Yes, I am jealous. I am so jealous I am going to die. I never want to feel that way again. Only me, Zelda. Not him, not anyone. Just me." She states, flushed slightly panting.

Zelda stood shocked tears in her eyes as Mary turned away from her while catching her breath. unzipping the back of her dress as though to make it easier for her to breathe.

Zelda Looked at her adoringly. Maybe she went too far. Mary is panting, her face red, fists clenched.

Zelda slowly walk toward her slumped form. stopping just right behind her and give a small sigh. hugging the brunette from behind leaning her head sideways on her back. Hands caressing her sides.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you'd feel this way. I wasn't thinking." She apologised while the brunettes hand came to her own. "I have to go back" Mary stated holding her hands tightly.

"I know" Zelda whispered kissing her cheek.

Holding Zelda's wrist Mary spun to meet her face, then her lips. Hand on her leg other caressing the witches cheek, as Zelda returned the kiss.


	8. Evanora Spellman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where we meet Zelda’s daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Evanora Hilgard Spellman I a charater if my own creation

It was Baxter highs annual spring fair, hundreds of stalls selling everything from jams to woodcarvings littered the schools soccer field. Hilda had always found herself to enjoy the festivities on display, there were petting zoo’s, fairest wheels and wide varieties of candies - Sabrina always attended working the stalls with her friends and Ambrose always conveniently found a suitor for the occasion it truly was a grand family outing. 

Too bad Zelda disagreed; Hilda had excitedly prepared breakfast that Tuesday morning and spoke widely about the events of the upcoming weekend with her young niece Evan who’s face had lit up at the news. Zelda had frowned upon the idea grumbling something or other about how she would have ‘no daughter of hers partake in such mortal matters’; however Evan made her plea promptly resulting in her mother breaking, embracing her child and agreeing to take her in exchange for her having an extra hour of French study that week. The two were so alike and easily pleased by the other.

And so here they were Evan wondering in bewilderment at all the new sights to see, small yellow rain coat and high ginger ponytail becoming a form of identification for her in the large crowds; grasping her aunts hand tightly as her mother parked the car.

“Evan don’t go too far lamb!” Hilda called after the small auburn child as she ran ahead of her. “Or Your mother will kill me” she whispered to herself.

“Of course not auntie!” The child yelled back smiling at everybody she came across on her travels; “hi I’m Evan” she smiled repeatedly waving at all of her new found ‘friends’ - basically anyone who she passed by.

small stuffed bear tucked beneath her arm as she gazed at the candy floss stall in wonder.

“Hi harvieee” she cheered towards her cousins boyfriend.

“Hey there Ev’s want some?” Harvey asked bending down to hand the stick of candy to the small girl, as she nodded eagerly.

Hilda smiles brightly at her loving niece, Evan was a sweet child always kinda and polite to the towns patrons - although her mother wouldn’t have it any other way. Turning slightly she approached Sabrina’s stall were she seemed to be selling wind chimes with her friend Susie.

“Hello dear” 

“Auntie!” The girl exclaimed “you came, Where’s Ev?” The blonde teen asked placing an arm round her aunt.

“Oh she’s over there looking at the candy stall with Harvey” 

“Brina looks!” Evan called rising on her toes to wave at the pair whilst holding up the pink treat. Sabrina smiled and waved brightly in response as her small cousin continued talking to her boyfriend.

Before long the small girl has finished her candy and sat watching Harvey handout candies to other people at the festival, mindlessness spinning in the grass - Harvey occasionally glanced towards the girl and smiled; while her aunt and cousin watch from afar.

“I really don’t know what is keeping my sister” Hilda grumbled slightly tapping her watch.

“She’s most likely yelling at some lost drunken teenagers, I hear Miss Wardwells apple cider has been quite the hit” Sabrina giggled.

The fair continued and after a while Evan grew tired of watching Harvey, slowly drifting from the scene towards the other near by stalls, gazing up at the large glass canister filled with soaking apples.

“Wow” Evan whispered gently stepping back slightly, only to collide with someone else’s legs. “Oops sorry Ms” she began quickly brushing off the front of her small dress.

“Well hello there” The voice of a woman came, smooth like honey as the knees in front of her bent and the strangers face came into view. “And who might you be?”

“I’m Evanora Spellman” the child declared proudly holding her hand out to the woman before her. “But you can call me Evan” 

“Very pleased to meet you Evan, I’m Mary” the brunette smiled shaking the small girls hand.

Evan smiled brightly she liked this new friend she smelled nice.

“What are you doing here Evan?” Mary asked slightly concerned.

“Waiting for my mommy” the small girl declared squeezing her stuffed bear to her chest.

“I see and Who’s that?” Mary asked pointing at the bear Evan clutched tightly.

“Henry” Evan cheered holding the stuffed toy outwards Mary showcasing it with pride.

“Well would you and Henry like to help me while you wait for you mommy?”

“Really?!” Even asked excitedly nodding as Mary held her arms out to Evan and sat her upon a chair next to a pile of paper cups.

Time passed and each time Mary looked back toward her little friend she was smiling brightly and counting how many paper cups the brunette required for her next order of drink; the two laughed and talked about Evans schooling, with Mary later joining the girl singing her favourite French nursery rhyme - if anyone had know any better they have seemed the best of friends.

Hilda watch Evan spin happily watching Harvey, as her sister came into view “Okay car is parked” Zelda declared approaching her sister in the field smiling unusually brighter than normal - must of really yelled at someone on her way here to have her in such high spirit “now where’s my little pumpkin?”

“She is right over the...” Hilda stopped slightly and rushing towards Harvey, Zelda and Sabrina hot on her trail. “Evan?!” She called out.

“Hilda what are you doing?!” Zelda bellowed catching up to her sister who was now frantically searching the area besides Harvey’s stall.

“Harvey love did you see where even went?!” Hilda asked quickly.

“She was right there a second ago” the teen stared looking slightly worried.

Zelda gasped, clutching her fists together “you lost my daughter?!” 

“Now now, she can’t have gone far” Sabrina declared bouncing in-between the two frantic sisters. “Let’s just all split up and look okay?”

“Good... good idea Sabrina” Hilda stated 

“I swear to Satan Hilda if anything had happened to her, I’ll kill you” Zelda declared throwing one last deadly glare toward her sister and stalking always towards the other food stalls.

“Oh lord” Hilda cried racing off toward the fairest wheel in search for her niece whilst Harvey and Sabrina searches the petting zoo.

“You’re by far the best helper I’ve ever had” Mary praised high fiving Evan as she smiled.

“I like you Mary” Evan declared loudly

“Well I like you too Evan”

Zelda raved round the fair in a haze of furry and fear, her small girl was lost all alone somewhere here. Stopping for a second Zelda glance out around the crowds and looked for any signs of her daughter. Her luck seemed to be failing as her eyes met the statue of an apple and the small crimson head of her daughter.

“Evanora Hilgard Spellman, what in the name of Satan do you think you’re doing” Zelda cried out storming towards her daughter.

“Mommy” Evan cried happily wiggling down from the chair with the help of Mary and racing towards her mother.

Zelda caught her caught quickly falling to her knees, as the child’s arms wrapped around her mother “where were you? I’ve been worried sick” 

“I’m sorry mommy” Evan snuffed slightly as her mother clung to her body.

“You don’t ever, ever wonder away like that again! Do you understand me? Never.” Evan just nodded quickly as her mother kissed her wetting cheeks; “my sweet girl”

“Evan?!” Hilda called racing toward the pair “oh praise Satan” she cried circling the mother and daughter in a hug “where were you lamb everyone was so worried”

“I’m sorry auntie” Evan sniffed wiping her crying eyes “I didn’t mean to upset everyone” 

Zelda sighed at the sight of her sister and child’s sobbing forms “we know pumpkin and I know auntie Hilda didn’t mean to lose you” She whispered gazing towards her sister, who mouthed a thank you.

The trio rose from the ground Evans head resting upon her mother’s shoulder who’s arms she now lay in.

“I’ll text Sabrina and let her know we found her” Zelda nodded stroking her child’s back lovingly.

“Should we go home pumpkin?” Evan nodded slightly burying her face deeper into her mother’s shirt.

“I have diner prepared at home” Hilda smiled as they approached the car; Zelda smiled back opening the door to place Evan inside as the sound of footsteps approached.

“Excuse me, Ms Spellman?” Mary started as Hilda took the tiring child from her sisters arms and began placing her in her car seat.

“Yes?” Zelda questioned stepping towards the woman.

“Sorry to interrupt I’m Mary wardwell I’m... Evan friend...”

“Oh?” Zelda mused 

“She um left this” the brunette smiled slightly handing the stuffed bear to the beautiful ginger in front of her.

“I see well thank you Ms?”

“Wardwell”

“Mrs wardwell I really appreciate it”

“Well your welcome...”

“Thank you so much dear” Hilda called form inside the vehicle “you really must join us for dinner one night so we may thank you”

“I look forward to it” Mary smiled slightly waving at Evan who sleepily told the tale of their day to her aunt.

“Well Have a nice evening” Zelda stated steeping back towards her car.

“You too... it’s Miss by the way not Mrs - Miss Wardwell I’m not married.”

Zelda stopped slightly gazing over the car door and towards the seemingly stunning woman and smiled cheekily “really? such a waste”

Mary’s breath hitched slightly as the ginger graced her way into the diver seat of the car beside her sister “I’ll see you around Miss Wardwell” she called from the window as the pulled away.

And for that moment Mary wardwell has never felt so lucky to have met a child like Evanora Spellman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute is Evan?! I loved creating her! As always feedback is appreciated and I take requests so comment below!


	9. Adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Evan wishes she was blonde...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evans back! - comment bellow and let me know what you think!

“Good Morning baby” Mary cheered as she entered the kitchen jean clad in a white shirt to find her daughter eating her breakfast cereal at the counter.

“Hi mommy” Evan said brightly smiling as her mother kissed her food stuffed cheeks.

Zelda stood absently by the stove flipping pancakes in her silk night dress hair tied in a messy bun; glancing over her shoulder slightly to catch a glimpse of their loving scene. Mary soon approached her pressing up against Zelda’s back and drawing her chin towards her in a kiss. “good morning gorgeous”

“Humm good morning” Zelda whispered turning more to kiss her wife again.

“Gross” Sabrina chimes as she entered the kitchen to sit down next to Evan and began eating.

“Yeah gross” Evan mimicked cheekily

The two older woman just laughed Mary leaning to kiss the gingers neck as a final and pulling away to serve coffee for the table.

“I wish I had pretty blonde hair like you brina” Evan declared sighing dramatically, pushing a floating wheat hoop around the milk flooded bowl.

“Aww well you never know Ev’s our grandma, auntie Hilda and mommy zee’s mother had blonde hair.

“Yes and your auntie Diane had blonde hair so it runs in the family” Hilda chimed having entered the room, whilst pinning a shopping list to the fridge.

“Yeah but I’m adopted” Evan whined pushing her bowl away.

“WHAT?!” The brunette mother gasped dramatically encouraging laughing from the room Ambrose having now joined them. “WHO TOLD YOU” Mary continued flaring her arms as the child covered her face with her tiny palms.

Sabrina and Hilda laughed gently as the toddlers reaction small giggles failing to be hidden.

“Guys I thought we agreed, to tell her together” the demon pleaded laying against the work top to face her daughter.  
Zelda rolled her eyes smiling slightly at the fanatics of her wife.

“Such a travesty” Ambrose joined in storing the pot a little as Evan glared at her families laughter.

“You see Ev’s even when two people love each other very much” Mary started grabbing the child’s hands “just like you mother and I used to” she joked as Zelda pressed herself against Mary linking her arms through the brunettes to squeeze her in a humorous warning.

“Their parts just don’t work together” Mary finished as Zelda’s face pressed into her neck hiding the gingers laughter; as she tried to pull her wife away from the convocation.

“Sabrina’s right you guys are gross” Ambrose chimed taking his coffee and exiting the room; leaving Hilda and Sabrina alone to laugh at the trio.

“But...” Zelda started kissing her wife’s jaw

“But” Mary continues breaking from her wife and edging round the kitchen counter to tickle her daughter “that doesn’t mean we don’t love you SOOOO MUCH” she yells as the child’s laughter filled the room squirming from her mothers attack.

“Besides pumpkin, your mother is adopted by this family” Zelda stated poking her wife’s side.

“Really?!” Evan asked quickly gasping slightly.

“Uh ha, when we got married your mommy took my name and became a Spellman just like we adopted you”

“Wow” Evan whispered smiling around the table “so we are all Spellmans?!” She yelled wide arms gesturing around the room to the woman to inhabited it.

“Exactly” Zelda mused tapping her child’s nose lovingly.

When the laughter finally subsided the family ate together at the kitchen table, sharing stories. They may not be the most conventional family but they loved each other.


	10. In another life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone’s enjoying these! Comment below any requests!

Zelda stood by the window watching as the snow finally began its settlement outside, her hair was up that wasn't really unusual when she was just busting herself around the house bar the rebellious strands before her eyes; her dress was on although the zip was down at the back, causing the sleeves to hang from her shoulders, smoke from her cigarettes cascading around her.

She laughed while puffing smoke out from between her teeth, as mary moved from her place on the bed placing a hand on the gingers shoulders and smelling her hair.

"It's almost 6" she said kissing her lovers cheek, "she will be home soon".

The ginger hummed a sigh "yes, and then we return to our.... uh dreary existence" Zelda smiled pushing her tongue against her teeth.

Mary smiled taking the cigarette from between the witches fingers and placing it in the ash tray, placing a hand to her face which She leaned into; "I wish you didn't do that" the demon whispered kissing her.

Zelda pulled away and bit her lip, "zip me up?" nodding the brunette turned pulling on the zip.

"God I don't know how you wear this shit" she growled.

"Thank you" The witch smiled watching as mary went about the room and picked up the rest of their clothes.

"I'll see you later?" The demon whispers almost as though it were a question and Zelda only nodded in response as Mary left the room and she was alone.

Emptying the ashtray out the window, zelda turned to fix her face in the mirror; running her tongue along her teeth and fluffing her hair before leaving the bedroom.

Closing the door to see the family photos on the mantle, one in which was missing from its place and lay on the coffee table. Moving forward The ginger picked up the frame viewing the photo, it was of them on the Second day of the spring festival years ago; they had both been smiling and dancing all night, when this began.

After a few moments Zelda grazed her thumb across the glass of the images entrapment, placing back above the fire. 

The clock was ticking quietly behind her when She poured herself a drink, drawing a finger over the rim of the glass in reflection, again looking from the window She watched what sorrowful snow fell.

It was getting late when they finally arrived home, She had since cleaned any mess in the house and changed vodka for water. 

Washing the dishes She watched as her rings sparked in the mist of soap and bubbles bouncing from light source to light source, She heard the door close from the hall and grabbed a cloth to dry her hands as Evan rushed into the room ahead of the others.

"Mummy" she cried 

Zelda could only smile brightly as Evan engulfed her legs in a hug - her tiny arms only just long enough the make the trip round her mother.

Leaning down to hug her back and stroke her hair, Evan shouted about her time at the park with Hilda; before rushing off the get ready for bed - with the promise of a bed time story WITH the voices.

Laughing to herself Zelda bent down to pick up the child’s discarded coat and gloves from the floor, and hanging them up in the hall. 

Returning to the sink She let the water swirl into oblivion placing all clean items on the rack to dry, Mary walked up behind her.

"How was the park?" The witch asked Picking up a grape from the bowl on the side turning to look at the demon, who stood at the kitchen table in scarf and gloves smirking at her.”What?" Zelda ask eating the grape and folding her arms to lean against the sink.

Mary just shrugged “oh nothing just thinking."

Zelda gasped playfully "oh well that can't be good" 

The brunette smirks to her as the ginger opened her arms and beckoning mary to her, holding her close she kissed her cheek.

"So you were thinking?" Zelda questioned as mary buried her face in her lovers neck.

"Yes" she nods "I was thinking about how desperately I want to make you my wife..."

Holding her arms around the demons neck Zelda sighed, "we both know that can't happen." She sighed brushing invisible lint off her jacket lapels, mary only smiled sadly rubbing her beauties back gently.

"In another life" She whispers before kissing the ginger.

Zelda sighed pulling away slightly only to rise on her tip toes to hug mary in reassurance , "yeah maybe..."


	11. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they make eachother happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty long one, but I loved writing it! And I hope you all love reading it!

“Evan I want you straight upstairs and in that bath after dinner okay? I won’t be having any of your fussing” Zelda said whilst setting the table for the rest of the Spellman household.

“Yes mommy” Evan chimed placing the next piece of her jigsaw puzzle in front of Hilda to press down.

“Well done lamb, look you can see the tigers face now” Hilda smiles gently guiding her niece through the puzzle.

Zelda watched idly as she organised silverware upon the table; “that will have to go away soon darling, dinner is almost ready”

Evan frowned slightly she never liked to leave a puzzle half way through; “but we can play against tomorrow” Hilda promised stroking the girls hair as she lent to remove the game from the table. 

“Have fun at work auntie Hilly” Evan rose slightly gazing across the newly set table and drew her brows together in confusion, “1..2..3” the small ginger whispered to herself quietly counting the number of places set before her. “Mommy” Evan started confusion flooding her brain.

“Yes pumpkin?” Zelda replied glancing over her shoulder towards her child; affection for Evan came as naturally to Zelda as breathing - even if she often tried her patiences, if anyone ever wanted to see a softer side of Zelda Spellman it would only be achieved within her daughters presence.

“Why is there extra places set?” Evan asked her forehead wrinkled slightly and arms folded.

Hilda could only laugh “Satan she looks like you” she threw towards her sister as she left the room.

Zelda rolled her eyes, pressing her palms down upon her blue jean clad knees, “Ms Wardwell will be joining us for dinner tonight Evan” the mother replied passively, brushing off the shoulder of her black dress shirt.

“Mary’s coming?!” Evan squealed delightedly, bouncing off her chair and toward her mother. Wrapping her tiny arms upon her mother’s legs and hugging her tightly; Zelda laughed lightly petting her daughters hair.

“Yes and I want you on your best behaviour tonight Evan, promise me?” Evan only nodded eagerly reaching her pinky finger towards the older witch.

“Promise” she giggled as her mother grasped the raised finger with her own.

“That’s my girl” Zelda praise adoringly tapping the child on the nose, before the door bell rang.

Evan gasped loudly “She’s here?!” 

“I’m here!” Mary’s voice came echoing through the halls, as the watched towards the kitchen arms wide open; Zelda could only assume Hilda had let her in on her way to work; “hello beautiful girl” Mary declared towards the small girl as she raced towards her for a hug; Zelda would hate to admit it but a blush had crept into her face as the demon rose Evan into her arms in an embrace - mary glances towards Zelda at the sink and winked.

“Hi Mary” Evan giggled hugging the brunette. As her feet met the ground again her mother cleared her throat.

“Darling why don’t you so get washed up for dinner?” It came as a question however the child knew well enough that is was an none negotiable order, and walked out towards the bathroom.

Mary smirked at the pair as Evan drifted from the scene and left the two older women alone.

Zelda busied herself at the kitchen sink filing glasses of water for the table; as the sound of heels grew close towards her. Hand on her hip and body pressed against her; Zelda’s breath hitched.

“And hello to you too” Mary whispered kissing the shell on the gingers ear.

Zelda couldn’t fight the smile, placing her slightly damn hand on top on the other woman’s to sway gently with her. “Praise Satan I love my child, but I long for these moments alone with you” Mary practically growled at the witches confession pressing her forehead against the gingers shoulder.

“We could tell her” The brunette whispered slightly fearing rejection of the request; it was a big ask, it was a big step, but one they each longed for.

Turning the face the demon, Zelda smiled gently “do you think she’s ready?”

“Are you?” Mary mocked slightly brushing a strand of hair behind the witches ear.

Closing her eyes Zelda kisses the brunettes face repeatedly, “Absolutely” Mary didn’t respond straight away the smile on her face removing all ability for her to reply verbally - as she watched the crimson hair beauty before her.

Grazing her hands down either cheek which framed her glowing skin, Mary kissed Zelda soundly, The witch’s hands came to rest upon the small of her back, drawing her closer as the sound of tiny foot steps entered the room.

“I’m ready” Evan chimed as the two broke away from each other abruptly, as if their skin burned.

Breathing slightly heavy Zelda wiped the corner of her mouth with her thumb, “pumpkin” she breathed as she daughter walked into the kitchen. “Do you want to come over here a second”

Evan took no notice and joined the two older woman beside the kitchen counter; her mother bending down to hold her. Resting her head on her mother’s shoulder Evan snuggled up slightly “you smell like Mary” Evan stated evoking laughter from the demon.

Zelda laughed “well Darling that is something I wanted to talk to you about” pulling her daughter to face her front Zelda tucked her tiny curls behind her ears, “how do you feel about seeing more on Mary?”

“Good” Evan replied slightly confused with the question as she played with the buttons of Zelda’s shirt, and if she hadn’t of know better she would of sworn Mary had gasped in relief at the child’s reply; “she smells nice and is funny” 

Zelda laughed slightly pride filled her in the presence of her loving daughter “yes, yes she is funny and yes she smells nice” The ginger agreed kissing her daughters head.

“she makes me happy” Evan continued filling Zelda’s eyes with tears slightly, as Mary reached out to grasp her hand tightly. “And she makes mommy happy” the child finished the smiling at her mother.

“Yes.” Zelda whispered, “yes she makes us happy”

“And you both make me very happy too Ev’s” Mary chimed I’m placing a hand on the child’s back, as Zelda’s free hand rested on the back of her neck.

“So we will be happy together?” Evan asked brightly as all confusion drifted from her.

“Yes if that’s okay with you Evan” Mary spoke brightly to Zelda’s delighted surprise as single tear ran across her cheek she drew the demons head towards her and kissed her temple gently “I’d like that, very much” 

And that night they promised to make each happy, all three of them together as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request down bellow; as always feedback of appreciated!


	12. How’d I look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Mary won’t wake up...

The driveway way long and lined with pine trees, many white marble pillars leading to the entrance, the large oak doors filled with stained glass of reds and green. Nothing had changed. Zelda looked over her glasses at Hilda, "really she's staying in my house?".

The car stopped outside at the top edge of the fountain, the door was opened for her as her heels crunched down onto the grey gravel, twisting on her heels she walked up the rest of the drive to the Ivy and ferns covered stone steps and walked right in Hilda trailing behind her. Taking a stake of mail from the sideboard zelda walked along, the walls were wainscoted gray wood; the floors a white chalk which reflected and held the imaged of alluring colours from the stained glass in direct sunlight, shoving one hand in her pocket her heel continued their devouring movement on the floor, stalking along to a hall of doors. 

 

"is she in here" The ginger barked from the outside pointing at the largest door of the hall.

Flinging the doors open to reveal a largely inhabited bed, Sabrina and prudence, "out” she ordered standing protectively as the two women fled the scene, the witch turned on her heels closing the door to Hilda and the others, and with the click of the lock no one was able to foresee her following actions.

"Mary," she said as a poor attempt at waking her as the demon groaned in response.

Zelda sighed removing her long fur coat and placing her bag by the door, she began to roll up the shelves of her shirt, taking a breath she adjusted her skirt placing a leg either side of the brunettes sleeping form zelda towered over the body. This was different to the ones she was used to this one still have a steady pulse one she was sure to get up and running in about 0.95 seconds. 

Shoes and all the ginger kneeled up onto the steps of the bed, and looked upon the bodies face and smiling slightly at the peacefulness before pushing down on Mary’s ribs and delivering a sticking blow to the recipient's abdomen, resulting in a satisfying splatter of life. After a brief second of life, the body soon found movement, changing to an upright position.

Stepping down off the bed Zelda made her way to the mirror across the room and began to remove the clips in her hair.

"Really Spellman was that necessary" The demon groaning voice came from the room at the scene of her attack.

  "Well, if you had woken up properly the first time I wouldn't have had to hit you..."  Zelda replied placing clothing on the bed for her.

 

Mary chuckled briefly. "well you’re here, I didn't think you'd come does this mean you've forgiven me?" She asked pulling on the pants zelda had procured for her.

Zelda looked at mary from her place in front of the mirror watching the brunette move to buckle her belt from behind. She was more statuesque than before, yes she had always been very muscular and barrel-chested now the demon seemed slightly more refined.

Zelda moved and continued to watch from the armchair across from the brunettes place on the bed; ankles crossed, cheek bone rested lightly on the skin covered metatarsals of her fingers.

“So how’d I look?” Mary asked spinning slightly towards the witch.

“Perfect” Zelda whispered exiting the room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always appreciated! :)


	13. Tea anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Zelda is alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry...

“Such a shame, you are quite a pretty thing” the body sneered dragging his dirt filled nails across Zelda’s bloodied face; the gash upon her forehead flowing freely across her cheek to her chin.

“Fuck you” Zelda spat to which the man laughed nastily; her body was kneeling beside the bathroom sink hands bound - hair still wet.

The house was empty for all but her and for that she was great full; witch hunt sightings had become increasingly present within the area. The coven had been a blur of fear, for days zelda had stayed within the academy walls helping run things for Faustus to deal with the matter - however after four days Zelda had excused herself home for a shower and her own bed.

The bastard had come in whilst The was showing; hit the A’s soon as the removed the shower curtain. Hilda had left for work well over an hour ago, and the children were at the academy for the foreseeable future until their studies had concluded. Ambrose was within the high priesthood scheme, Sabrina had moved on to study midwifery and Zelda’s own darling Evan had just begun the third year.

“Oh trust me princess; if you weren’t the filthy kind that you are, I’d already have”

“Filthy” Zelda laughed “we witches pride ourselves on being pristine, it’s the mortals that are the issue - especially the low life’s like you”

The hunter sniggered “such toxic words only to aid my efforts to cleanse this word of vermin like you, you just make it easier for me.” The gun within his hand now pressed tightly against her skull - parading it’s self within her gorgeous crimson hair.

“Just do coward” The witch laughed sadly gazing at her bruising knees.

“You know they told me about you the ‘Great Zelda Spellman’ and truly I’m disappointed I expected a better fight” the gun cocked back hitting her forward slightly.

“Wardwell. Spellman-Wardwell. If you insist on saying my name at least honour it.” If she were to lose her life today Zelda whispered to die honouring it.

“Ah and now she’s fighting” The room fell slightly all but the faceless mans feet shifting across the tile slightly. “I hear that darling daughter of yours I quite the looker, it will be shame when I have to kill her too”

“You won’t touch her” Zelda spat clutching her bound fists.

“So sure if it? And who will stop me when your gone? Your sister shall be an easy enough target if she is anything like you”

“My Evan is strong she shall not fall to you” Zelda demanded “now stop mocking me and get on with it, I don’t not wish to be played with as though I were food”

“Any last words?” He questioned gun firmly printed upon her head.

“Just do it” Zelda finally whispered a single tear running down her cheek.

“Why so willing?” The voice asked almost taken aback and his grip on the weapon softened “Don’t I scare you?”

Zelda just shook her head “do you know how many times I thought about doing it? You’re just making a short cut”

“So you wish to die?”

“I wish to be with my wife; so yes in a way I wish to die” Zelda gasped lightly at her own confession.

“So why don’t you just do it?” The hunters voice almost shook, if Zelda hadn’t know any better she have thought to have emoted him.

“Because I have a daughter who has already lost a mother, and I do not wish to be the reason that she loses another. So truly you are doing me a favour cause if you do it then it’s no longer my fault when I leave her.” Her darling Mary had been gone just over two years now and each day grew longer for Zelda without her; music deafened her, flowers made her blind - life in general left her longing for the the love of her life who waited patiently for her on the other side of hell.

“I...” the rest of sentence was left unheard as the hunters body was flung across the room, Evan and Sabrina’s forms flooding the doorway.

“Mom” Evan screamed slightly, as the ginger moved rabidly towards her entrapper. The girls had tried to ring the elder witch repeatedly over the last hour and finally after what seemed like a life time of Evans complaint the decided to make the journey over to the Spellman house I search of their respective mother; and in that moment the two could only thank Satan that they did.

“Praise Satan” Sabrina whispered as the eyes met the mess of aunts blood which had leaked upon the floor.

She must of blacked out - because the next time her eyes opened there was a lingering smell of magic in the air, Zelda’s nose itched at the sharp, acidic irritation. latrine, visibly splattered up the walls where the hunters bowels had let loose. And the odd coppery smell of blood. 

His body was laying unnatural, the skin was pale from where the blood had drained from it. eyes still bulging from the previous strangulation, but that had just been for fun. finger prints merged with teeth marks, and similar bruises that ranged across multiple areas including the neck and jaw line.

His fingers still froze in that same crooked and crippled position as before when he had desperately clawed at the witch’s hands to give way and release his throat.

Newest formed lesions where she had gripped his neck and swung him into the sink, before applying pressure to windpipe. The intruder had looked like a bright rose, as the ginger beauty crushed the axis of his spine into the porcelain bowl. Waiting patiently for the crack the administer death.

It didn't take long a few none threatening shots to the arms and legs with different guns, before giving the killers between the ribs and lower abdomen. Leaving him side ways fallen against the sink once more; a mixture of liquids flowing quicker than they formed upon his lifeless lips, from his mouth.

A slight slink of his own red fermentation caked across his face as he chocked on the fluids, hopeless to call for help or even more to cover completely immobile to them an invalid at best.

Zelda watched as his life fell away eyes like foggy glass on a stormy night as blood surrounded them, the only movement being small flinches of pain and suffering; as Zelda stood over his fleeting body.

“Auntie Zee?” Sabrina’s voice echoed towards her as Evan came to her side.

“Mom? Are you okay?” Grasping each of her girls hands tightly Zelda smiled gently.

“Tea anyone?” She was gracing away fixing her dressing gown as she left the two younger witches alone to rid the room of all memory of the event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not crying, you are!


	14. Here in the mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Zelda asks Mary to move in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff fluff :)

“Sweetheart?” Mary asked carrying a pile of mail whilst she entered the Spellman home. Casually spreading letters across her palms to check them; she placed them by the door. The Spellman house was quite Hilda had announced earlier that week she’d be going away to a farmers market in Riverdale that weekend and Sabrina would be accompanying her; which meant Zelda and Mary had the house to themselves - minus Evan who was most definitely in bed at this hour.

“Zelds?!” The brunette tried again as the clashing of what she assumed were pans can rushing towards her.

Putting her bag beside the telephone, she walked towards the kitchen; the only light were from several large candles on either side of the room. The ginger was in the centre of the room sat upon the kitchen table legs crossed and elbow deep in some kind of dough, her hair was falling slightly from its bun - still dress shirt clad her sink almost glowed and Mary found it hard to imagine anything more beautiful.

“Damn it” Zelda whispered grinding her hand further into the bowl unaware of the demons presence. Flour visibly painted her black slacks and the tip of her nose.

Mary smirked slightly racking her knuckles against the door frame “Hey there.”

“Darling” Zelda gasped started slightly sliding from her position; and approaching the brunette. “You’re early”

“I couldn’t wait to see you” she replied with a devilish smile wrapping an arm around Zelda’s waist.

Zelda mused slightly wrapping an arm around her lovers shoulders, as she kissed her. “I’m making focaccia”

“Delicious” Mary whispered against the gingers neck before breathing in “and So is the chef”.

laughing sweetly Zelda pushed the brunette away, gazing down at her messy form “I didn’t really like this shirt anyway”, pressing her palm against her forehead. “Hawthorne give you any trouble today?”

Mary smirked lightly removing a bottle of wine from the well stocked rack; “nothing more than usual, nor what I couldn’t handle.” The sound of the cork being released filled the relaxed the kitchen.

“I never doubted it darling, I do however find the man quite repulsive and wish that you shower before coming near me if has been within five feet of you” Zelda winked removing the glass of wine from Mary’s lips and taking it as her own.

Mary only rolled her eyes “I’d break his legs before he had the chance to even breath near me, besides it’s quite funny that you think you could resist me long enough for me to get upstairs and showered” 

“Oh honey” Zelda misted leaning against the kitchen island to unbutton her flour clad shirt “I could never resist you”

Mary smiled lifting herself upon the counter to watch the graceful woman at work; shirt undone Zelda busied herself with cutting vegetables, the room filled was a pleasant smell - ginger and saffron drowned Mary slightly.

Zelda stood towards the end of the kitchen flipping through an old cooking book, squinting slightly in frustration the waltzed towards mary to come standing in between the demons parted legs. Reaching up slightly Zelda removed the brunettes reading glasses from their perch upon her head and traded it her for their shared wine glass instead.

Mary shook her head lightly and indulged in the rouge liquid of their glass; Zelda now back before the cook book - Mary’s glasses perched on the edge of her nose allowing her to read.

It wasn’t a common occurrence that they were left home alone, previously they had been left with a very sick Evan and had to cancel their evening together. But in moments like this with Zelda freely loving her and Evan sleeping soundly, Mary never felt more at home in the Spellman household.

“Did Evan go down okay?” The demon asked coming to pressed against Zelda arms wrapped around her waist.

“Well enough, I promised her you’d be here in the morning to take her to school in exchange for missing her bed time story.” Zelda stated leaning back and resting her face in the crook of Mary’s neck.

“In the morning, how presumptuous of you Miss Spellman” Mary gasped dramatically, kissing the witches laughing form.

Zelda reached for the wine glass, resting her free hand upon Mary’s arm - rocking gently together in one another’s space.

“I like it when you’re here in the mornings” Zelda whispered, rubbing her cheek against Mary’s in a cat like manner.

“Well I like being here in the mornings, I like waking up next to you and having breakfast with everyone; being able to take Evan to school.”

Zelda nodded slightly tilting the glass towards Mary’s so she could take a drink; “we love having you have, you make us happy”

“And that’s all I’ve ever wanted” Mary whispered kissing the ginger.

“It could happen more often you know, become a more permanent occurrence. I’ve already discussed it with the family and Evan is ecstatic with the idea.”

Mary’s smile could only grow wider as her grasp on the witch tightened; “Are you asking me to move in?”

“Maybe...” Zelda drifted turning to face the demon; “if you’d want to”

“I’d love to” Mary smirked at the gingers shyness “more than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments down below and let me know what oneshots have been your favourite so far?! :)


	15. Phone calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Mary goes home for dinner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)

"The discoloration here proved the presence of what chemical?" The demon asked pointing to the board above, a question that would have been easy for the class of 2nd years before her she was sure of it, yet only thing was heard by Mary over all 35 voices and hands of her eager and well-educated students; the sound of her phone ringing on the desk beside her. She had taken in the science classes for Mrs Porter after a terribly shaking breakdown last summer; it almost doubled her work load but it kept her out of trouble, for the most of it.

"Ammonia" the correct statement called out by the awfully familiar voice of Sabrina as the melody echoed across the room.

Mary smirked an odd yet acceptable reaction to the answer, her tutoring had worked the brunette wished to be smug however she shook it off, back still to blonde girls voice and continued.

"correct, Ammonia is found in a wide variety of cleaners, which can cause kidney and liver damage. It's also a neurotoxin and can inhibit the synthesis of critical neurotransmitters. found as a colourless gas. If the gas is dissolved in water, it is called liquid ammonia. Poisoning then may occur if breathed in. Poisoning may also occur if you swallow or touch products that contain very large amounts of ammonia, this is the effect of one working in close contact with this chemical".

Then the bell went.

"we will pick this up next week and don't forget your term papers are due," Mary said making a move to stand from the seat of her desk to pack her notes.

Gazing down she was slightly saddened to see that her phone had since stopped ringing the name of a particular ginger witch no long light the screen; the footsteps of a particularly pesky blonde approached her.

“Auntie M?” Sabrina almost whispered as the room continued to empty.

“Yes my darling?” Mary accepted the use of affection in the classroom as long as they were alone, for as Zelda put there had to be at least some degree of professionalism left in the matter; or as Ambrose put it ‘its already bad enough that your aunt is sleeping with you teacher’.

“Auntie Zee asked me to find out if you were planning on being home for dinner?” The young half witch tried to hide her laughed rising her phone to revel the passive aggressive message from her mother figure.

“I’ll ring her, do you need a ride home?” 

“No it’s good I’ll go with Harvey” the demon smirked winking as her adoptive niece smiled and took her leave from the class room.

Zelda and herself has been together for seemed like forever now but had truly only been three years, three glorious years; ever since meeting at the spring festival Mary had become apart of the Spellman family, she now had a daughter in Evan who truthfully she spoiled rotten- a niece and nephew whom she aided in their latest schemes, the sister she had always dreamed of in Hilda - and lastly a wife to be in Zelda. Mary had accidentally acquired the family she had always wanted.

Grasping her phone in hand the image of little Evan and Zelda baking lit up the screen; an image which never failed to leave Mary smiling like an idiot - for the truth is those Spellman girls had softened her.

Dialling the memorised number, Mary held her breath a habit or fear that one day there would be no answer - today was not that day.

“Mummy?” Evans tiny voice echoed from the device; and Mary finally breathed.

“Hey beastie” Mary cheered at her sweet girl “how was your day?” Clutching the phone between her cheek and should Mary reached for her car keys and exited the classroom.

“Good I got a smiley sticker” Evan giggles proudly.

“Oh a smiley sticker” gasped dramatically accommodating to her daughters obvious excitement; “is mummy there?” Mary asked signing out at the front desk, ignoring a frustrated Hawthorne’s advances to flag her down as she exited the building.

“I take phone to her now” Evan declared, as the sound of a chair shifting and Evans tiny footsteps screamed down the phone towards her.

“Mrs Spellman to what do I owe the pleasure” Zelda’s voice smoothly mocked her as she took the phone.

“Hello to you too Mrs Spellman” Mary laughed slightly sliding into the divers seat of her car, “I am just calling to inform you I am on my way home.”

“Oh” came her amused answer; Mary could practically hear the enormous smiled which had inhabited the witches face; “ I guess it’s a good thing Evan set you a place for dinner then”

Mary laughed slightly as the phone echoed into the car from its place upon her dashboard “I guess so, need anything bringing?” 

“Just you” Zelda whispered slightly “I know of a certain witch who was missed you dearly”

“Well you can tell Evan I’ll be home shortly” Mary laughed lightly as Zelda’s frustrated cry echoed down the phone.

“Don’t tease me” Zelda cried almost desperately “I’ve not seen you since Wednesday” Zelda never admitted to these thing easily and for a moment Mary felt guilty for absence.

“Don’t sulk, I’m almost there” Mary smiles gently as she drove along the road leading up towards the Spellman mortuary.

“Hurry” Zelda whispered slightly giggling - she hated herself for it but Mary made her feel like a love sick teenager. 

“Almost there” the demon whispered mockingly; as the car door closing echoed into the Spellman manor. Zelda edges put into the hall way as Evan raced to watch her mother walk up the drive way, Mary laughed waving back towards the eager child pressing her face against the glass.

Reaching the front door Mary held the phone to her ear tightly, soothed by the sound of Zelda’s breathing. Mary pressed her hand against the imprint of Evans, winking slightly at her small witch.

“1...” mary states reaching for the door handle, “2...”

“3” Zelda breath tugging open the door smiling brightly as they each hung up their phones and fell into each other’s embrace.

“Missed me?” Mary laughed kissing the ginger soundly on the doorstep as Evans little arms appeared grasping one of each of her mothers legs to join them, happily together.


	16. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Evan has a nightmare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Emma: ‘Evan has a nightmare and goes to Zelda and Mary for comfort’ - enjoy! I hope this is what you had in mind :)

"Stay still" Mary laughed gently whilst Zelda's giggling form shifted above her; their bedroom had become obsolete beneath the clash of silk nightgowns and velvet bedsheets. Zelda straddled Mary's hips and smirked wickedly towards her soon to be wife, their week had been filled with work meetings, school runs and family dinners all along side the preparations for the wedding; so by this particular Friday night they just long for the time why had alone together.

Zelda moved until she lay flat on top on the brunettes body's beneath her, reaching the place the sheet over them in almost a tent like form. "Hey there Spellman" Mary whispered tracing the features of the witches face, from eyebrows to jawline.

"Hey there Spellman" The ginger parroted back lovingly, dragging her nose down the length on the brunettes - Satan knows she'd never admit it but Zelda loved snuggles especially from her girls.

Dragging her hands from her cut shoulders and down the length of Zelda's body, Mary's lengthy nails curled into her creamy waist; the two took their moments enjoying the others space inside their makeshift tent closed off from the world that move beside them.

"Kiss me" Zelda demanded quietly, ghosting her lips against the demons bellow.

"Like you even had to ask" Mary's laughed out load, abruptly bracing Zelda against her ask she flipped them forward. Tent left unrecoverable suddenly exposed to the outside world as light began to flood them; Zelda's body was pressed into their queen size mattress, legs now firmly wrapped around the demons waist.

Zelda laughed heartily as Mary seeming devoured her, placing a line of continuous pulsing kissed upon the witches lips and surrounding areas. Too caught up in their giggled filled moment the two failed the hear the door to their bedroom being pushed open.

"Mommies?" Evans shrunken voice cleared the room as Mary rose from her place laying upon Zelda's body to see her daughter - Evan stood in the doorway clutching her stuffed bear to her sweat sodden clothes; tears visibly flooding the toddlers face.

"Pumpkin what's the matter" Zelda asked voice filled with concern as she rested upon her elbows to face her daughter as Mary shifted across the room reaching out to take the small auburn haired child against her chest; Evan quickly clutched onto her mother's night dress burrowing her face deep into the demons skin.

Mary mocked silently back towards the bed placing Evan upon her folder knees as Zelda moved towards them; tilting slightly to try any gain her daughters attention Zelda smiled gently, "nightmare?"

A curt nod was the only response Evan gave as Zelda took the child's face in between her hand gently; drawing her thumbs gently across Evans tear stained cheeks Zelda rubbed her nose against Evans comfortingly- like a mother and her cub.

The brunette gave the  pair a sad smile resting her hand upon the tiny witches back. "Your pyjamas are soaked sweetie" Mary whispered prompting the child to raise her arms slightly. Zelda lent in and unbuttoned Evans onesie, resting her hands bellowing the child's arms to light her from the confinement's.

Mary kissed Evans head lovingly inhaling the familiar scent of lavender and mint she and her mother seemed to have shared; "hop it poppit" Mary smiled tapping Evans hip slightly, as the child crawled the short distance to rest in her ginger mothers lap instead. The brunette walked ask the room, burrowing through the shared dresser the procure a large t-shirt from it.

"This is the shirt your mommy was wearing when we met" Mary's reminisced proudly, opening up the shirt for Evan to place over her head. Once the shirt was situated upon the smaller gingers body, Mary had to laugh slightly at the sight Evan sat snuggly between her mother's legs in a worn band T-shirt ten sizes too big for her; the pair rocking side to side gently in a haze of crimson under the bright lights of the bedroom.

“What was the dream about Evan?” Mary prompted gently.

“Grisly man” Evan stated sobbing quietly.

“Oh dear grisly man” Mary echoed, looking forward Zelda - it had been a while since Wvan had come to them with this particular dream. It had been around the time where Evan had begun adventuring as Hilda put it, meaning last week when she made her way down into the mortuary unattended whilst Hilda had otherwise been preoccupied with dinner; the young Spellman had been left with quite the impression from the gravely looking book keeper from Riverdale library who had died that previous Wednesday; Zelda had tried everything bed time stories; home made remedies even resorting to the mortal discrepancies such as reverse psychology.

However all had seemed amended when Mary had come home one evening with an especially woven dream catcher made for Evan - heavily enchanted and covered in Evans favourite colours. However even magic was amiss for the strength of a child’s imagine sometimes it seemed.

"Want to spend the night in her pumpkin?" Zelda questioned kissing her daughters temple. Evan had yet to answer when she swiftly climbed across the bed and beneath the sheets.

"I take that as a yes" Mary laughed lightly shifting to turn off the lights which poisoned the room; Zelda moved in beside the child who curled into her grasping the strap on her night gown and resting her face upon her mother's steady chest. 

Mary soon joined them climbing in beside the tiny witch who now inhabited her bed and placed a kiss upon her cheek, "night night Ev's" she whispered as Zelda hummed gently to them.

"Night night Mommy" Evan whispered back.

Mary may not have been in these woman's lives for very long but she planned on being their for the rest of them; resting her head upon the soft pillow Zelda's hand came to grasp Mary's above the covers.

"Good might Ms Spellman" She whispered 

Mary smirked slightly "good night Ms Spellman"

At that moment Evans tiny snoozing filled the room, encoring quiet laughter from the older two - "Good night tiny Spellman"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests or feedback just pop it down bellow!


	17. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Evan says mama...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just quick and cute family fluff :)
> 
> Request from Emma: ‘Can you please do one where baby Ev’s calls Zelda mama for the first time.’

“Look it Ev’s strawberries” Hilda cooed encouraging her small niece to eat, as the one year old sat frowning at the fruit in front of her;  
“they are so yummy” her aunt continued.

Evans tiny brows fused her fists balling to hit the high chair tray, “no” the toddler grumbled leaving Hilda to sigh loudly - truth be told it was the only word she knew and seemed to cling too, yet the elder witch found it hard not to laugh and draw comparisons to her own sister.

“You my little lamb, need to stop acting like your mother” Hilda chuckled towards her own joke, leaning forward tiredly and enduring in the toddlers fruit herself - stubborn little Spellman, mini Zelda Hilda grumbled in her mind.

Evans small auburn curls framed her face as she powted at her aunt - Zelda had been busy at work most of the day, Sabrina and Ambrose lost within the walls of the academy with her; leaving Hilda and the young one alone. They had quite a productive day pottering around the house and laughing until it can to dinner, and the youngest spellman’s unprecedented will to eat.

“What about banana?” Hilda tried stroking Evans cheeks an angsty red climbing her face.  
“Come on chicken you have to eat something” Hilda smiled gently.

“Must you insist on referring to my child as a farm animal” Zelda’s cynical voice echoed from the hall as she walked into the kitchen.

Hilda laughed raising from her chair to put the kettle on and brew the pair some tea, “if she continues on being so much like her mother I’ll start calling her a cow” the blonde quipped encoring a ‘tut’ from her sister.

“Hello pumpkin” Zelda smiled brightly, holding her hands out to rise Evan from her entrapments. Evan wiggled excitedly grasping onto her mother’s dress shirt as she swirled them around the kitchen; Hilda smiled lovingly at the mother daughter pair - if it was anything that could envoy laughter from these two Spellman women it was the presence of the other.

Evans laughter filling the kitchen, along side the hidden giggles of her mother as they spun in a sea of ginger hair.

“Ahh my sweet girl” Zelda stated slowing her motion to lean against the kitchen counter, clutching her daughters head to her chest and running her fingers through her hair.

“Ahh mama” Evan mimicked into the older witches chest; Zelda gasped slightly and stiffened.

“Did she just...” Hilda started jaw slightly ajar as she looked at Zelda’s tearful eyes.

“What’s going on?” Sabrina called as she walked the hallway.  
“Why all the commotion?” Ambrose continued.

Zelda couldn’t hear the enquires as entered the kitchen; already lighting her little girl up to face her, stroking her nose against Evans tiny one as the toddlers gentle hands grasped her mother’s cheeks.

“Ahh mama” Evan repeated causing Zelda only to clutch her tighter resting her cheek against to the younger witches.

Ambrose cheered tickling the small girl as he drifted past her to sit at the table with a book “way to go ev’s a new word! You best be saying Ambrose next cuz” 

Sabrina smiles brightly helping Hilda pour tea for the house; “it’s cute you have dreams cuz, but she’ll definitely be saying Brina next” Sabrina declared resting a hand upon her aunt Zelda’s back placing the cup of tea beside her.

“Thank you Sabrina” Zelda whispered sitting down at the kitchen able to endure the hot liquid, voice still sunken in emotion. “Pumpkin I’m so proud of you” Zelda smiled snuggling deeper into the child’s hair.

“Our clever girl” Hilda smiles handing Evan a cookie as the child smiled brightly, having no clue at what her family were talking about - just being extremely happy to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying these, as always request down bellow and feedback is always appreciated - got some dramatic MadamSpellman content on the way :)


	18. Momma Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning it’s fluffy!

“Darling I really feel as though you’re overreacting” Mary stated from her place in the armchair; glasses perched on the edge of her nose and book forgotten in her lap as she peered over to see the ginger goddess pacing holes into their living room carpet.

“Don’t.” Zelda started throwing an arm out towards the brunette, whilst the other rested upon her forehead far too dramatically for Mary’s liking, the witch flailing as she began to become aware of the flush which now graced her face. “What if something had happened?”

Mary sighed closing the abandoned book as she removing her glasses and pointed them towards her wife of five years. “Zelda my love I assure you that Evan is fine”

“But how do you know that Mary; she hasn’t called nor text, And it’s not as though a single one of my locating spells is working - as she blocked them; because Satan forbid we hadn’t taught her enough” Zelda gasped slightly regaining her breath as her outburst concluded.

The demon laughed deeply uncrossing her legs and leaning forward from within the leather chair; catching the witches arm - enclosing her shaking hand within her own and bending to kiss it.

“Come here” Mary demanded tugging the ginger towards her; Zelda resisted standing her ground, head almost visibly bursting with endless possibilities of disarmament and decapitation. 

Always a pessimist, always a worrier May thought, though she had been the same with Sabrina.

“I said come here” Mary tried again more firm as she dragged the persistently stubborn witch into her lap.

Zelda remind stuff within her wife’s grasp, toned arms encircling her own as the demons chin came to rest upon her should; lips gracing he shell of her ear - as she soothed her.

Zelda powted slightly, enchanting a smile from Mary as pride filled her chest as the antics of her grouchy ‘mommy bear’ - few had the pleasure nor displeasure of seeing Zelda like this, however commonly it was only Mary whom she had allowed her emotions to get her with.

“Now do you want to tell me what is truly wrong?” Mary whispered kissing she face consistently.

“I just want to know she is safe” Zelda slighted sinking into the demons loving embrace; racking her nails along the demons arms, truly she was surprised to have last that long avoiding her - she had always had a weakness resides within Mary.

“And she is, I told her” Mary nodded snuggling deeply into her wife’s neck.

“But how are we to know that?” Zelda frowned; looking so ironically like Evan the week before when she had begged them to allow her to go out that evening.

Mary chuckled slightly “darling do you really believe I’d allow any child of ours out, without knowledge of her whereabouts - at all times”

Zelda shifted turning to face the brunette, smiling brightly. “You’re tracking her” - it was could have been mistaken for a question but Mary new it were a statement, smirking slightly. “You devil and you didn’t bother to tell me!” Zelda laughed wrapping an arms around Mary.

“I guess just just like to see you suffer” Mary winked missing her lover.

“Oh?” Zelda smirked rising her left eyebrow slightly, as she nipped the brunettes exposed skin in playful aggression.

“Absolutely” the demon whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Requests and feedback down bellow chickens :)


	19. Sunflowers Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spellman women, find out about Zelda and Mary’s past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family time!

Zelda sat on top of the kitchen table hair tied up in a messy haze of crimson, extremely worn and oversized iron maiden top graced her shoulders, gaze fixed upon the open floral magazine in her lap - Sabrina sat across from her in a similar fashion blonde curls in her own variation of a ponytail and wrapped in one of her aunts tops; which she had insisted on wearing earlier that morning when joining her aunt in the bathroom to brush their teeth and meet the day - something that had become quite the habit in the past week of Zelda being here; even more so that the rest of the household had become accustomed to referring to the toddler as 'Zelda's shadow'.

Hilda sat on the floor beside them occasionally exchanging magazines with Diana and placing idea towards the group.

"what about lilum Zelds?" the blonde asked pushing an open catalogue up to her, Zelda looked towards the page and chewed her lip.

"a quite elegant choice sister I'd say aunt May, would  find lilies quite acceptable" Hilda only smiled brightly in response, so eager to please though she always had been and the approval of her sister had always been a highly anticipated award in her eyes.

"alongside the lilac ribbons they'd fit quite well also" Diana called from her place laying across the kitchen floor. Zelda had to laugh their morning of funeral planning had become somewhat similar to that of a girly sleepover.

Sabrina giggled whilst shovelling another spoonful of cereal into her mouth, what about the pretty flowers auntie zee?"

"which pretty flowers sweet pea?" Zelda asked idly flipping tough the rest of her magazine.

"the pretty ones, that your holding with wardiee!" the small smiled coving her mouth in excitement; as the colour drained from her aunts face.

"wardiee?" Diana asked sitting up suddenly "oh no sweetheart auntie Zee doesn't know Mary"

"oh?" Sabrina sat quite confused "but I saw them mommy" the girl bellowed slightly crossing her arms.

"where pet?" Hilda asked looking towards the child and her sister whose eyes remained focused on the table, nails scratching lightly at the skin of her fingers.

"in auntie zee's bedroom, the photo Zee remember?" the child asked gazing towards her aunt in a pleading manner.

Zelda had lost all feeling in her body as the panic began to consume her body, spine aching under the questionable gaze of the women in her family. How could she have been so stupid, the memory of that morning came crashing back to her; the particular photo in question had been taken five years ago beneath the Eiffel Tower and featured the two smiling greatly aside a group of flower, mary had surprised her with the assortment to mark the third year of her living there; - simpler times. Zelda had to smile at the memory she hadn't the heart to discard the image once she left there thus it having resided beneath a pile of clothes in her dresser, a pile of clothes in which she had discovered Sabrina burrowing through on a hunt for a shirt that same morning.

"yes, sweet pea I um... I remember"

"So" the toddler sighed "what flowers were they?"

Zelda chocked slightly on her climbing tears as she finally met the tables gaze "Sunflowers Brina, they were sunflowers"

Hildas gasp slightly and Diana looked as though her jaw would hit the floor if Zelda spoke another word.

"so you path with mary did more than just cross sister?" Hilda asked chuckling slightly as though a child with a secret.

"you could say that yes" Zelda sighed drawing a nail beneath her eye slightly, as Sabrina crawled into her lap to hug her pressing her cheek against the older woman.

"the sunny flowers make you cry Zee Zee?" the girl asked laying with her aunt.

"sometimes sweetie" Zelda sniffed as her sister came to join them in a hug.

"she really hurt you didn't she?" Diana asked taking her hand perched atop of the table.

"a little" The ginger responsed as a tear fell from her eye and Hilda's grip on her tightened.

it wasn't often that Zelda's softer side was shown, but that only meant that when it was it was all the more heartbreaking for the members involved.

after awhile Hilda began to prepare lunch, Diana helping her whilst Zelda and her shadow sat together at the table.

"could you paint my nails auntie zee?" the blonde asked playing with her aunt's hand gently

"if its okay of your mommy of course sweet pea" the girl only smiled in response as her aunt drew her nails through her short hair.

"after lunch okay? Diana called to the pair as Sabrina giggled in approval.

"of course mommy"

"do you want tea with your sandwich zelds?" Hilda asked from across the kitchen.

"actually" the witch rose removing the child from her lap and placing her on the chair beside her, "I was thinking that I'd go on a walk"

"oh are you sure?" he sister asked

"don't worry ill be back for dinner, it's only I hadn't the chance since I arrived"

"but..."

"yes, of course, Zelds, take your time" Diana spoke cutting the younger sister off "dinner will be waiting for you", she smiled and for that Zelda was grateful.

Grabbing her coat she smiled towards her niece Zelda winked before making a swift exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments requests and feedback bellow :)


	20. Sunflowers Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the previous one shot/chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy warnings!

The grass beneath her feet soothed her; shoes were long forgotten by maybe the four hundredth tree she had passed, spread arms and gracing her fingertips across each. The air filled her each breath left her body as though the dark lord himself had walked beside her - upon reaching her destination the clearing came into the view the midday sun sitting the blonde haze of wildflowers just right.

bending down Zelda plucked a flower from its perch upon the ground, inhaling its fragrance deeply. After a moment the witch moved to lay between the flowers, the sweeping feeling of each blade of grass that grazed her porcelain skin similar to that of a spirits kiss - her eyes drew closed and her breathing flattened as she left the cool winter wind to creep across her.

"having fun down there?" the voice called new form blocking the suns view as Zelda's face grew cold.

"better before you" she called back refusing to open her eyes ignoring the voice, hands still resting upon her chest; however the form did not make its leave rather lowered its self beside Zelda.

"Oh come now, we both know that not true"

The ginger sniffed slightly turning her head to reveal the voice, there she was hair spread across the grass; wrapped in a dark dress coat, eyes matching the sun as they shined with delight. "isn't it?"

"no... no darling it isn't" Mary rolled on her side hand reaching out to touch the gingers cheek. "Hilda told me what happened, want to talk about it?"

Zelda laughed nastily "of course she did, I should have put her in the cain pit last night - I'm sure she's due a visit"

Mary laughed at the witch, nails grazing her scalp as she purred like a kitten - some things never changed, "she's just worried about you Zelds.

"you mean she finally found something out about me what she can poke fun at? I feel so stupid for even telling her in the first place" silent tears glazed her face.

Mary sighed rolling above Zelda and placing a hand at either side of the ginger "and what exactly did you tell her?"

"nothing about why you left if that what you're getting at" Zelda barked attempting to push the brunette off her.

"That... that isn't what said now is it? nor what it what I meant" she replied pushing drown further on top of the witch and trapping her wrists above her.

"I said that what happened in Paris had hurt me more than id like to admit."Mary sighed pressing her forehead against Zelda'scollarr bone.

"I never meant to hurt you Zelds" she whispered kissing the exposed skin there.

"I know. And that what makes this situation a thousand times worse, because no matter how hard I try I cannot bring my self to hate you; because you were just doing what you were told. You were always so honest with me, which just means everyone has always been right about me I bring it all upon myself."

"oh, sunshine" Mary sighed eyes watering as she kissed the strips from zeldas cheeks. " I wasn't your fault"

"it was though it was my arrogance that sent you away alone when I should have been with you"

"Shhh okay let's not talk of what 'should' of happened okay? let's just be grateful for the time we had together and the time we have right now" Zelda could only nod burying her face into the brunette's neck and inhaling the familiar scent.

"hell I've missed you, I tried so hard not to - I tried to forget" the ginger whispered wrists now free and gripping on to mary's coat.

"I missed you too sunshine" Mary mumbled holding her.

Neither of the pair made any attempts to move at the day dragged on, each emotionally exhausted by the past few days filled with resentment for the other. After years of being apart, they were finally together even if just for that moment they each felt whole - after all Paris was a completely different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone’s enjoying these!


	21. Sunflowers Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3!!!

"I like the shirt" Mary whispered arm draped across Zelda's waist playing slightly with the seem or her T-shirt.

"Um" the ginger replied idly running her nails through the cluster of Brunette hair that lay upon her chest. "Your hairs shorter"

"I cut it since last time I saw you" the ginger simply nodded bringing a finger to trace out the other woman's cheekbone. "What?" Mary asked rising slightly to look at the woman beside her.

Zelda shrugged "nothing just thinking."

Mary gasped playfully in response "oh well that can't be good" leaning towards grazing their noses together; Zelda smirked despite herself.

"So you were thinking?" Mary questioned as she brought her hand up to hold the witches face.

"Yes" she nods "I was thinking about this woman I used to know, tall, Scottish - great ass" Mary scoff pulling the witch against her.

Holding an arm around the gingers neck, "oh yeah?" She laugh brightly, rubbing Zelda's back gently.

"Most definitely" She whispered before kissing her.

Zelda couldn't breathe but in that moment and she wasn't sure if she wanted to; this was it home. Every ache from the past three years apart forgotten - she knew it was a mistake, that she'd regret it, that I wouldn't fix things; yet she was running out of Reasons to care.

"I'm starving" Zelda whispered pulling away slightly.

"Oh?" Mary smirked leaning down to kiss across the witches jaw.

Zelda laughed pushing the brunette away slightly "for food, you beast"

Standing up Zelda pulled her jacket around her slightly. Mary moaned and rolled onto the ground covering her eyes with her arm. "You're no fun Spellman" She whined.

"Come on" Zelda chuckled holding her handout to the other woman "it's getting late, my family will be worried about me"

Dragging the brunette to her feet, Zelda began to lead the way back to the house.

Upon reaching the mortuary driveway Mary spun Zelda against the fence and leaned into kiss her. "Still want to pretend like we don't know each other?" 

Cocking her eyes brow Zelda sighed flattening the lapels of the brunettes jacket "Diane would have squealed to Edward by now"

Mary nodded placing a piece of hair behind the witches ear "and are you ready for that? For telling them?"

"I don't know" Zelda laughed "I still can't believe I let this happen again" resting her head against the brunettes should Zelda sighed breathing her in.

"Hey, nothing has to happen that you don't want to - I might want this but I won't force you" Taking Zelda's chin she forced her to look at her, green eyes sightly flooded with in shed tear.

Zelda only nodded in response as the brunette kissed her cheeks. "We should get inside dinner will be ready soon, and Sabrina's waiting"

"Lead the way sunshine" Mary smirked walking up toward the port of the house. Tom lay waiting for his masters return and sooner gained his footing at the ginger approached him.

"Hello handsome" Zelda smirked petting the dog and entering the house. "Hello?! I'm back" Zelda called through out the house, as Mary took there coats and hung them.

"I'm going to go find seb" Mary declared kissing the gingers cheek and disappeared up the stairs.

"In here" came Hilda's voice in the usual cheerful fashion, the smell of that Zelda could only assume as dinner wafting towards the pair.

"I hope you don't mind but I invited Mary to join us" Zelda declared discarding the clip from her hair and joining Hilda buy the stove to inspect dinner. "Looks great Hilds" Zelda smiles in an unusually sweet fashion, Hilda could only stiffen a gasp in response.

"Yes your sisters quite an adapt cook so I hear" a voice called from behind as Zelda turned to face Edward and Faustus side by side in the doorway. "I must say I'm looking forward to enjoying it for my self"

Zelda's breath caught in her throat as Edward kissed her head and stuck his finger into a pot behind her, 'testing' the dish Hilda had prepared.

"Faustus has been avoiding my invite to dinner for months now, I cannot imagine what had swayed him" Her brother winked waltzing across the room to pour scotch for the party.

"I guess something just peaked my interest" Faustus smiled gazing towards the ginger who's feet were still firmly placed beside Hilda who's eyes silently bulged from her head as the scene to come. "Nice shirt by the way, never would have placed you as a metal fan"

"Ah its an old one, misspent youth so to say" Zelda replied gracing herself towards an awaiting drink.

Edward sniggered "I'm sure owner of the trailer you 'borrowed' would agree"

Faustus smiled brightly "now that's a story I'd like to hear"

————————————  
Mary approached the cream door with the words "little witch" painted across it and smiled slightly, reaching to open the door.  
Sabrina sat quietly placing her dolls in a line alone the windowsill, patiently waiting for her mother to return to take her downstairs for dinner.

"Knock knock" Mary's voice echoed into the room as the opened the door to approach the small girl. "Hey sebs, what ya doing?"

Sabrina looked up for a moment in excitement before remembering the events of the day, "Hi Ms WarDell" the girl replied idly.

"Ms Wardwell? Gee you've never called me that before" Kneeling beside the small girl the brunette sighed "what's with the sudden change?"

"You made Zee-Zee cry with your sunny flowers - mommy and hilly said that people who make other people cry are bullies and daddy says I shouldn't be friends with bullies" the blonde stated folding her arms with a huff.

"Oh I see... I see" the older woman mimicked, nudging the child slightly "and what if I told you the sunny flowers made me cry sometimes too?"

Sabrina gasped slightly jumping to the feet and eloping the brunette in her tiny arms "really Wardie?"

"Really seb" the witch smiled slightly tapping the small girls nose. Sabrina giggled slightly placing her self on Mary's lap. "But I also love sunflowers, for the exact same reason they make me cry - they remind me of you auntie Z"

The toddler sat quietly for a moment thinking "Mommy says sometimes people get upset because they love things SOOOOOOO much it hurts"

"Well your mommy is very smart lady" Sabrina nodded resting her head on Mary's chest.

"Why do the sunny flower make you and Zee sad if you love them?" 

"Well" Mary started stroking the girls hair "your auntie Zelda and me loved each other very much, however we had to spend lots of time apart because of my job; so we decided that every time we saw each other we'd bring sunflowers to one another"

"You love my auntie zee?" The blonde rose to look at her, small greys meeting wide blues.

"Yes." Mary whispered "very much seb"

"Then why aren't you together"

"Because it's not that simple Sabrina" Mary sniffed laughing lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think lovelies!


	22. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Zelda can’t have Mary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long one!!!

"why has the dark lord forsaken me so" The breath came not a moment after passing the 'Welcome to Greendale sign'. Zelda's jaw moved ridged, the sound of clashing teeth and gum. It was a nasty habit really - chewing; and one she in return held a vague hatred for, however, the mask of cigarette smoke clung to her teeth following the mass grave of cigarettes she had consumed on the journey here was one she did not wish to burden her young niece Sabrina with nor deal with the inevitable health lecture from Edward should she be caught.

"Welcome home" she whispered tightening her sweaty palms on the steering wheel, partially to resist the temptation of turning back and partially to wake herself from the long drive. Opening the side door she slid out, fur coat meeting the harsh country noir exterior that was Greendale.

Buried deeply into the crimson stitch of her jacket, she removed her bags from the trunk of the car with a simple spell before gracing up the driveway towards her childhood home, The same rotting door and stained windows, with the Cain pit toward the left of the house slightly emerged in frost. Her heels making a swiftly sloshing sound aggravating the gravel below. The house seemed alive with light as every room bubbled with people and for a fleeting moment, Zelda glared in disgust. Edward's annual winter solstice party welcoming the season and by the looks of it half the coven along with it; but of course as sister to the high priest Zelda had learnt how to keep up the appearance.

Tom lay beneath the aged bench, bending down Zelda greeted her old friend, her heart filled slightly at the reunion with her familiar; when she had left for Europe Hilda and herself had made the decision that vinegar Tom was too old for all that travel and thus Zelda has been left to miss him.

"Hi Honey" she smiled kissing her companions nose, "missed me?" she asked cocking a brow in humour as the dog nuzzled her face.

"Colter! Colter, you really must try this bourbon" Edwards voice called out from inside.  
Rolling her eye as the rose from the floor Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose; dark lord forbids the disaster the Spellman house must be in.

"Zee?" came the small voice of her niece as the door closed behind her - too late to run now she thought as the tiny body approached her at great speed, and despite herself, Zelda smiled capturing the girl in her arms in a mist the sea of blonde and ginger hair.

"Zee!" Sabrina exclaimed. As her ankles became weightless in the air as Zelda embraced the small girl.

"Oh hello, my sweet girl" she laughed "here, here let me look at you" perching Sabrina on her waist and looking into her eyes, Sabrina giggled her tiny hands grasping the elder woman's face and pushing their forehead together as close as possible.

Zelda chuckled "you, my dear are even more beautiful than I remember" taping the child on the nose Zelda revealed in her cheerful laugh; "what are all the boring adult doing then?"

"ignoring me and drinking that special juice mommy says I'm not allowed, It's very boring" the child folded her arms with a little huff.  
"Oh I see, Very boring. Very boring" The witch mimicked slightly tickling the girl. The toddlers laugh filled hysterics subsided and her head soon lay upon her aunt's shoulder " I missed you Zee"

Kissing her head Zelda sighed "I missed you too Sabrina"

They stood there a moment in the empty hallway far from the noise of the party before a voice approach a dragged them from their moment.

"Sabrina, what on earth is all the noise about" Edward called as she entered the hallway, "Zelda?" He cheered a moment sooner as she placed Sabrina on the floor.

"I found zee!" Sabrina called proudly to her father as she watched the siblings embrace.

"I see that dear" he smiled down the child before turning to his sister "I am glad you're here sister, you have been missed"

"it's good to be home" Zelda laughed slightly at her lie but neither the less was happy to see her brother.

"excellent now come, come to join the party! tell us all about Europe!" he said leaving the room without another word.

"show me the way?" Zelda asked Sabrina as she eagerly grasped her hand and dragged her further into the house.

graced within a cloud of Cigar smoke and beer, Sabrina was soon lost to the sea of guests. Edging out further Zelda exchanged pleasantries with those who recognised her at a moments glance, a fake smile plastered upon her flawless face; Zelda was soon engulfed in an unexpected hug.

"sister" Hilda cried out amongst the sound crowd of witches and warlocks cheers "my sisters home!" Hilda clearly intoxicated form yelled.

"Hilda I do not wish to be manhandled at such a time as when guests are present" Zelda snapped as her feet met the ground.

"sorry aha sorry Zelds, I just really, really missed you" Hilda laughs swaying slightly.

Zelda sighed slightly despite their differences and Hildas overbearing personality she did love her sister.

"Missed you too Hilly" She spoke stirring the drunken form into a nearby armchair " I will fetch you some water"

from where she stood she could see many of the important coven families, the Killdares, the Bow-mounts and of course the Blackwoods or what was left of them - Faustus Blackwood had been a pedigree amongst muts in at the academy that Zelda could remember but now, and it would appear not much had changed; taller, hair grown darker if at all possible, eyes still felt to cut her skin beneath his gaze as their eyes met across the room; surrounded by women - first to arrive and the last to leave any party, a beloved... family friend.

However there was only one person Zelda wish to see and it was not him nor another warlock for that matter.

Zelda reluctantly broke their glare and strutted towards the kitchen almost missing the Particular Warlocks lingering gaze, sure he was pretty and easy, and every witch in the coven wanted to spend the night with him - spoken for or not Zelda was no stereotype.  
She walked toward the kitchen, her breath hitched shoulders pulled back in defence as She saw the blonde elbow deep in the suds from the kitchen sink.

Thirteen years it should have been a sufficient amount of time, to get her out of Zeldas system but just looking at her now, soap and flour covered, clad in a dark floral gown and apron - how appropriate. Those minutes soon became irrelevant to that 1 second stood in that doorway.

The sound of the door closing against the wooden floor created a kind out ripple effect over, them that made Mary stop for a moment, her hands just soaking lifelessly in the sink as she turned her head to look at Zelda in surprise. It quickly turned defensive suddenly as though she were preparing herself for an emotionally attacked, for some reason.

But then Zelda was stepping forward surprising herself even, as muscle memory kicked in She just seemed to gravitate towards her."Mary" the bluntness in her voice cut the tense air that surrounded them.

The demon smiled although her breath hitched slightly in fear. "Zelda..." she nodded in acknowledgement "how nice to see you".

And that was all Zelda needed, as in the next moment She was across the room kissing her - soap suds transfer from skin to skin; They smiled into the kiss holding each other close, Mary's hands in her hair like nothing ever happened...

Zelda pulled away as the sound of laughter echoed from the other rooms, Mary walked back to her place by the sink; the perfect wife image - never seen, never occurred that's how this worked.

Zelda scoffed slightly turning to procure a mug from a near by shelf, before opening her mouth to speak.

"Mary you really don't have to do the dishes," She tried, sounding a little exasperated by the gesture, as She walked across the kitchen and saw the brunette woman elbow deep in suds yet again. "This isn't your house," Zelda sneered making her first sly comment of the night.

"If you knew anything about manners, Zelda you'd know it was polite. You're hosting after all."

Zelda bit the side of her cheek, nail protruding crescent shapes into the palm of her hand.

"And what would you know of manners Mrs Adam Master, or is it still Ms Wardwell?"

Zelda watched Mary glance over at her raising an eyebrow as she continued to scrub the dishes. She always did have such odd coping methods, couldn't just knock back a cigarette like the rest of us.

Mary narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me that" She asked quietly as She began drain the sink, she never did quite understand magic could do anything - even the dishes; wasting of time on such mindless tasks.

"Call you what?" Zelda enquiries finally meeting Mary's gaze her beautiful eyes just the same blue as She remembered.

"Ms Wardwell" Mary bit back "I hate it okay it just makes everything so...so."

"So?" Zelda mimicked Rudely drawing her nails along the countertop in a careless fashion.

"un-personal. So just don't, okay? Call it a Christmas gift to me, whatever. Just stop saying it."

"Witches don't celebrate such irritatingly mortal things, like 'christmas'"

"Zelda!" Mary barked shaking her head, even after everything, even after kissing her only moments ago; she could still be so cold towards her. But that was the thing about Zelda Spellman should be in the same soon as you and yet be miles away.

Zelda nodded slightly "very well then" cautiously moving beside Mary to tackle drying the previously washed plates.

She basked herself in the warmth of the scent of her lavender as she had become accustomed; they took their time as if enjoying each other's presence yet each avoiding invading the others' personal space. 

"How is Sabrina's schooling?" Zelda asked folding over her tea towel and placing it into the counter.

The brunette cleared her throats as a means of composing herself "it's good; she's doing very well so her new teacher tells me"

"Well Praise Satan for that" Zelda nodded moving around Mary and placing plates in their respective places.

"She's been so excited to see you," The demon said taking a plate from her grasp.

"Well that make two of us," she said smiling slightly before enduring a sly gaze of the woman before her; there was not point in hiding her affection for the child.

"How's Europe?" Mary asked taking a seat on the worktop.

"Exhilarating" Zelda stated smiling slightly

"Well that's just great" The brunette replied

Silence; save the shallow conversation from outside and the almost mute radio in the corner of the room.

Mary cleared her throat awkwardly apparently feeling the need to break the quietness of the kitchen - such a mortal error Zelda sneered.

"So, Adam, how is he?" 

Her pottering soon stopped as she laughed slightly, "Adam is fine, thank you" she whispered the last part gently as if thanking Zelda for not creating the large and really inevitable scene.

continental sighs waved together in the crisp air, and it was at this point they realised it wasn't just their frosty personas placed towards each other but the open window, turning Zelda leaned over the sink gazing out before whispering a spell and closing the window.

Zelda edged closer Mary yet to see her in Her peripheral view, but she could feel her, of course, she could she's such a big presence she always had been. The witches movement ceased as she reached her, hands placed against the outside of the demons and lay flat. She gripped the worktop despite herself, this is how it feels to burn alive that was her thought.

Mary could feel her heart lunging within her begging herself to pull it together she hadn't even touched her yet and she loved Adam - didn't she?

Trapped between the other woman and the counter her breath hitched. How was it that even possible after all this time she seemed to have this effect on her? She had changed yes her hair was different the ginger now contained grey and the skin now untimely wrinkles. Beautiful. Her attitude still intact - cold as ever.

Mary's hand edged out towards Zelda and landed on her cheek, she was almost sure to shed burn her based on the flush that had seemed to take over Zelda's whole body. Her thumb grazed over her lip as she bit it and trucked in strands of rebellious hair. 

She felt herself let go just for a second emerging herself within the ginger as the tear slide across her skin in a fiery path which Zelda soon vanquished. 

"God you're so beautiful" the witch whispered.

To this point, the silence had remained. However, the moment was cut short as The door swung open to revile the noise of other as Tom ran ahead and interrupted nudging his head in between their legs as if a warning. 

"Mary darling" Adam called walking through from the dining room, and placing an empty bottle on the island. "I was wondering where you'd gotten too" Winking at Zelda he approached his fiancé, arm around her waist. "How are two of my favourite girls?"

"Great" Mary stated glancing slightly towards the ginger witch in front of her who was still yet to meet her gaze.

"Mediocre" Zelda bit back toward the couple in her usual upper cut fashion; breezing past she emptied water from the faucet into the mug at hand.

"Have you at least tried to mingle sister?" Adam pleaded grazing his chin against Mary's should - that alone was enough to promote evacuation.

"Okay well, I'll be out there mingling," Zelda joked sarcastically winking at the pair in return and leaving the room - god she hated that man.

As the door closed behind her Zelda entered the swayed through out the room, weaving in between handy warlocks and becoming witches - so glad my reputation precedes me Zelda thought.

"Here" Zelda said approaching Hilda's slouching form. Rolling her eyes as the younger witch slow the water like a fish within drought.

"Mmhm thank you sister" Hilda mumbled blonde curls falling into her face.

"Really Hilda you are quite the mess"

"I'm sorry, it's just... Aunt may loved solstice" Hilda snuffed.

With a scoff Zelda placed a hand on her sisters shoulders.

"No matter how sad we may feel sometimes Hilly we are Spellman's we do not show our weakness. Especially in such an undignified way such as crying"

Hilda just nodded sadly she always had been the emotional of the trio.

"come now off to bed with you” Zelda demanded ushering up the stair and into pyjamas with a little magical help of the blondes familiar spiders. "Good night Hilda" Zelda called from the door as the blonde snores softly - always the light weight.

Sighing as the door closed behind her, out of sight she pressed their head against it - if this is the dark lords will then do be it she decided; maybe she and Mary weren’t meant to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks always appreciated guys! Also I have a new multi-chapter fan fiction up involving EVAN!!! Called love thy memory, check it out!


	23. Football games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they all dress the same...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff warnings!

"Evan. Evan pumpkin look here, look at mommy" Zelda tried again snapping her fingers in an attempt to grab the infants attention; as Evan continued to ignore her mother's frowning unhappily at the ground.

Zelda sighed slumping back down into the grass above the Baxter high playing field; camera falling into her lap as the sound of high pitched cheering reached them - Zelda could only assume someone had scored.

"She will come round Zelds, she's just having a bad morning." Hilda states unpacking the picnic onto the ground.

"That makes two of us" Zelda sighed stroking her daughters cheek with her finger.

It was Harvey's first game of the season and Sabrina had insisted that the Spellman family were present to support the young mortal; Hilda had been quite overly energetic towards the idea for Zelda's liking - having spent the whole morning preparing a grand spread for the group in the form of a picnic.  
If it has been her choice Zelda and Evan would not have been in attendance; especially on her day off, however Principal Hawthorn had been overly insistent that all faculty members be present at the first game of the season.

Hilda smiled at her sisters frustration; finding it overly adorable how much she wanted the perfect photo of Evans first football game - the young Spellman still sat perched on her blanket sun hat slightly crooked above the storm of ginger curls; 'Ravens t-shirt graced her tiny shoulders, as she often mumbled unhappily to herself as she collected handfuls of grass.

"Little witch" Zelda whispered towards her child, Evan responsing eagerly by blowing a wave of raspberries towards her mother; "Evanora Spellman I..."

"Okay!" Hilda called rising from the blanket swiftly and scooping up her niece; "Okay little lamb let's get you out of your mommy's hair before you get yourself self in more trouble" the blonde laughed waltzing off down towards the playing field.

"Where In Satan's name do you think you're going with my child?!" Zelda called downwards the stowaways.

"Never you mind Zelds, just relax! Back soon!" Hilda called back as the mumbling of Evan flocked towards her.

After a moment the witch moved to lay between the sweeping feeling of each blade of grass that grazed her porcelain skin similar to that of a spirits kiss - her eyes drew closed and her breathing flattened as she left the cool winter wind to creep across her.

"having fun down there?" the voice called new form blocking the suns view as Zelda's face grew cold.

"better before you" she called back refusing to open her eyes ignoring the voice, hands still resting upon her chest; however the form did not make its leave rather lowered its self beside Zelda.

"Oh come now, we both know that not true"

The ginger laughed slightly turning her head to reveal the voice, there she was hair spread across the grass; wrapped in a comically too big ravens t-shirt eyes matching the sun as they shined with delight. "isn't it?"

"Humm" Mary laughed deeply rolling on her side hand reaching out to touch the gingers cheek. "A little birdie told my our girls being difficult this morning".

Zelda frowned slightly hand grazing Mary's cheek, "she missed you this morning, flat out refused to eat breakfast and made a fuss about getting dressed"

Mary laughed at the witch, nails grazing her scalp as she purred like a kitten - "Evan did? Or you did?"

"Maybe We both did" Zelda whispered wrinkling her nose slightly at the overly affectionate comment.

"I like the shirt" Mary whispered arm draped across Zelda's waist playing slightly with the seem or her ravens T-shirt.

“Yes well I heard is customary to support your home team” Zelda smirked.

"Is that so?” the demon started "Well just so you know, missed my girls too so very much, barley spelt with my bed being so empty." Mary smiled rolling above Zelda and placing a hand at either side of the ginger "you see usually I have a tiny ginger bear pulling on my eyelids and blowing raspberries on my face to wake me up in the morning; and a slightly bigger ginger bear to keep my warm at night" as Zelda laughed brightly she pulled the brunette drown further on top of her and trapping her wrists at their sides.

"You see, spending the night at home causes more trouble than good" Zelda whispered peppering kisses along Mary's jaw.

Mary sighed pressing her forehead against Zelda's collar bone "Hawthorne said no distractions the night before a big game; and as coach I must abide."

"Humm" Zelda mused tucking a stray curl behind the demons ear, "and since when did we participate in listening to anything that repugnant man says?"

"When I realised he was right" Mary whispered kissing the exposed skin of Zelda's shoulder; "You Zelda Spellman are quite the distraction"

"Is that so?" Zelda quipped cocking her eyebrow at the other woman, eyes drifting to her lips.

"Most definitely" Mary smirked drawing the ginger into a kiss; Zelda's long painted nails folding into the fabric of her t-shirt.

"Sorry" a overall familiar voice echoed towards them, forcing the kiss to end. "Am I interrupting?" Hawthorne sneered towards the pair.   
Mary sighed lifting her head to gaze up at the revolting man, "in afraid so actually" she stated catching the man off guard; "you see I've not seen my beautiful fiancée since yesterday evening, due to your 'pregame' rules." Zelda could only burying her face into the brunette's neck and inhaling the familiar scent, to conceal her laughter. "So if she don't mind, I'd like to sit here alone and make it up to my future wife that I was not able to please her last night" the brunette finished winking as the final comment left her mouth.

Hawthorne could barley splutter an apology in response as she stumbled back down the hill; Zelda's laughter grew beneath her - "poor man is scared for life" the ginger stated rolling the pair to sit above the demon strangling her.

"No" Mary smirked slightly "I just gave him some material for his right hand."

"Oh that's disgusting..." Zelda grumbled slapping her hand against Mary's chest, but failing to pull away as the brunette grasped her wrists - the two soon flooding the field with laughter.

"Well he did not look happy not one bit" Hilda stated waltzing up the picnic blanket, "what did you do to him Zelds...oh" Hilda sighed meeting the giggling pair.

"Hey sis" Mary smiled towards the blonde as Zelda clutched her chest attempting to regain her breath.

"Hi Mary" Hilda smiled shaking her head slightly "honestly you two are worse than teenagers sometimes." Handing a squirming Evan towards her 'mother's' - as that was what Mary had become.

"Hey mini Spellman" Mary called affectionately as she little girl sat upon her figure on top of her mothers lap; Evan giggled happily for the first time that day hands reaching down eagerly to grasp Mary's face and blow raspberries on her cheeks.

Zelda laughed happiness hands positioned to hold both Mary and Evans hips in place. Leaning down Zelda kissed the smiling infants cheeks.

"Look Evs, we're matching" Mary cheered bright displaying her t-shirt towards Evan; Evan giggled loudly tapping her own chest with her tiny hands.

Siting up slightly so that Zelda's legs came to rest around her hips Mary accepted a sandwich from Hilda, Zelda already breaking off a piece for Evan she was still situated between them; the trio smiled happily enjoying their picnic. Hilda reaching down to grasp Zelda's discarded camera and snapping a picture of the scene.

Zelda and Evan sat upon Mary's lap all three clad in ravens jerseys and smiling brightly eating sandwiches; a perfect little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts and requests bellow peeps!


	24. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Mary has nightmares...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry...

The intricacy of her position overwhelmed the witch, causing her chest to ache beautifully. As the door to the bathroom closed behind leaving her tender body plummeted against it. A tightness lay against her struggling to breathe its as though a rubber band has enveloped its self around the shaft of her throat. Swallowing frequently, she placed a hand onto the floor lowing myself onto the wood.

Shoes off, toes desperately plunging themselves into the rug beneath the demon. It's as though every fear in every fraction of time Mary had lived every inch of doubt woven within her had resurfaced bubbling up and washing over her skin like a fountain - core temperature fluctuated rapidly as if a child with a light switch. Time passed and the brunette regained movement in her legs eyes clamped shut, nails filled with clips of wood as she clawed her way up onto the bed and off the floor. Glossy eyes glazed over her surroundings. The rocking chair swung gently beside the bath creating a slight creaking; it's left arm went missing decades ago but it had never sat quite right.

Three years, a whole three years since she'd had an attack like this. Sure there had been the odd paper bag enrolment over the years but nothing like this not since she'd moved on.

She must of fallen asleep when she came home from work surrounded by half marked exam papers in Zelda’s office; the scent of the elder Spellman surrounding her. The next thing she knew however she couldn’t move hands camping beneath her solid grip as the faint noises of the house faded from her, leaving only the deep sent off ash and growing of hellfire to consume her; Tears stained her cheeks in a silent cry as the sleep paralysis held her.

She could still feel it; the faint heat of the dark lords breath on her face and pain that crippled her as his nails makes its journey across her exposed skin - trapped beneath, forever his prisoner. Mary closed her eyes desperately trying to control her breathing and to free herself from the all too familiar nightmare; the dark lord was dead, Zelda had made sure of that. Zelda... Zelda Mary thought whimpering quietly as the light began to sink in. Zelda was always her light within these hellish times.

As soon as she regained movement Mary made a dash for the door; her body ached as she drew herself past Hilda and Sabrina’s place at the kitchen table; causing concern to flood the women’s face. The Tears continued as Mary reached the bathroom, she could only prey that Zelda would be home soon.

Mary sighed quietly her still shaking right hand made its way into the bottom vanity draw to procure a quarter empty packet of Marlboro lights and a pack of matches curtesy of Zelda - the demon smiled slightly, they may have promised to ‘quit’ together, but at least they were both caught in the lie now. The rich benignant cigarette smoke eddied coolly down her throat; puffing it out again in rings which breasted the air bravely.

A knock at the door woke her "what!" Mary growled stubbing out her cigarette.

"Aunt Mary?" Sabrina’s voice replied gently the smell of cigarette smoke reaching her nose causing her head to turn slightly in disgust “can I come in?"

Mary laughed slightly as tears graced her water line "I be out in a moment sweetheart, go wait in the living room for me.”

Sabrina sighed from behind the door and the faint sound of her walking down the stairs reached Mary’s place in the bathroom.

“How is she?” Hilda rushed as Sabrina reached the bottom of the stairs. “I’ve called your auntie Zelda she’s on her way”

“Good. And she’s Okay, Smoking. But okay I think” the teen sighed slightly pushing her hand through her short sliver hair.

“Well... that’s good” Hilda smiled reassuringly “we all know how unpredictable your aunt Mary can be after one of her dreams.”

“I know, I know” Sabrina tried leaning against the stairwell “I just wish there was something we could do to help...”

“Where is she?” Zelda called cutting Sabrina off as she hurried through the door in a haze of ginger as hair from her once tight bun fell before her eyes - concern clearly flooding her face as little Evan rested on her left hip and tugging on her mother’s shirt.

“Zelds I don’t...” Hilda started as Sabrina blocked her way.

“Bathroom” Ambrose declared reaching towards his aunt and taking a giggling Evan from her; hugging the young Spellman towards his chest, Hilda and Sabrina each shot him death glares.

“What?” He shrugged exiting the hallway as Evan babbled on to him in her own way; causing him to laugh lovingly - night father of the year Zelda thought.

Zelda smiled gently towards her nephew, grateful in that moment as she pushed past the other two and raced up the stairs.

Zelda breathed deeply upon reaching the bathroom door, knocking gently.

“Go away” Mary grumbled slightly “there is a reason we have more than one bathroom in this house, Sabrina!”

“Darling?” Zelda tried “its me... can I come in?”

“Zee? why are you home early? What do you want?” The brunette asked quickly rising from the bathroom floor.

"to see you?" Zelda pressed her head against the door wincing at the harsh unbolting of the door

"Well here I am, you've seen me" Arms raised against the door frame.

Zelda’s breath hitched at the sight of her wife’s tear stained face “oh sweetheart”

Mary’s lip trembled slightly at her fear visibly present on the gingers face; a cry falling from her lips quickly as Zelda fell forward embracing the demons shaking body.

Sliding down against the bathroom wall Zelda clutched the sobbing brunette against her chest, hanging on for dear life. She hated to see her like this, her attacks had become less and less frequent since they got married and Zelda had become accustomed to demons sleeping habits and learned how to deal with the situations that raised along with them - however it didn’t make the moments like these any-less heart breaking.

Zelda sighed gently pressing her cheek again the brunettes curls, tracing her nails along the demons arm soothingly.  
“What did you see?” Zelda asked as the crying eventually subsided and placed kisses along the brunettes neck, nuzzling down to inhale her slightly.

“I saw him; above me. I couldn’t move beneath him” Mary whispered tracing a finger tip along the exposed skin of her wife’s chest.

“Darling” Zelda slighted shifting the brunette to face her, taking her beautiful face between her hands; “he’s dead; you’re safe and free. And you will never be in that position again, do you hear me? Never” Zelda declared kissing her cheeks lightly.

“Do you promise” Mary sniffed slightly.

“Always...” Zelda smiled gently leaning down to kiss her wife.

Mary smiled slightly into the kiss, the memories of her past may still plague her however her future was bright. She had a family now in the Spellmans and a daughter she loved in Evan - with Zelda there to always be her light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment bellow any requests and let me know what you think!


	25. Freaking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Mary is worried about becoming a mother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Michaela: Zelda is pregnant and Mary is freaking out.

"A little to the right. NO left!" Mary stated pointing across the room in an undistinguished mixture of directions.

"Ah Aunty M, not to be pushy but this crib is a lot heavier than it looks" Ambrose struggled slightly the large oak display resting heavily upon his palms, as Nick nodded in agreement from his position upholding the other side sweat cleansing their brows as the elder demon directed them across the room once more.

"Left. Definitely left." The brunette decided with a nod whilst folding her arms.

"Praise Satan" Nick whispered gently shifting the crib across the room to rest in front of the window; for what felt like the one hundredth time that day.

"Sorry. Sorry boys I just want it all to be perfect" Mary sighed grazing a hand across her own forehead and examining the room. The door now followed on from a series of bookshelves; that would soon be filled with all kinds of educational and simulation artifices for a child of night. Large wooden frames hung from the walls in order to hold the large Hellish echo system of the underground and that Mary had created - that alone has taken Nick several hours to assemble whilst Ambrose figured out how to build the crib. Featuring hellfire and protection charms it was the perfect ensemble for a half demon half Wicca baby.

Rocking chairs sat either side of the crib each beholding knitted blankets lovingly made by Hilda to match the charcoal clad walls and satanic themed flowers which littered the room, adding light colour to the structure.

Biting her nails and visibly shaking, Ambrose feared his aunt was about to chew through her hand if her own destructive acts continued. "Auntie, the room is perfect aunt Zee is going to love it!"

The warmth of her nephews arm wrapped round her shoulders comforted her slightly as she relished an easy breath.

"You okay Wardwell?" Nick glanced up at the pair from his position tightening the bolts on the crib.

“Yes. Yes I’m fine Nicholas” The brunette blinked attempting a smile.

“She’s nervous” Ambrose winked rubbing his hand against the elders arm comfortingly.

“I am not!” Mary barked elbowing the young warlock away slightly.

“I mean it’s understandable” nick smiled spinning the spanner around his index finger.

“And increasingly cute” Ambrose smirked as his aunt came to shove him.

“Cute! I’ll have you know there is nothing cute about the mother of demons!” Mary flared stomping her heeled foot slightly.

“Totally cute” Nick remarked ducking as an empty box was thrown towards him; smirking slightly the pair of young warlocks flew into a range of laughter.

“Right, if you two aren’t going to help me then you can just leave” Mary barked throwing an arm towards the door.

The knocked that followed startled the group; “Sorry” Hilda whispered slightly opening the door “Nick dear Sabrina is waiting for you to go to dinner”

“That’s my que, let me know if you need anything” Nick winked, kissing Mary’s cheek and exiting the room. Mary remained silent, eyes shifting uneasily around the room.

“Ambrose be a dear an check on your auntie Zelda for me, she said something about going grocery shopping.”

“On it” Ambrose nodded slightly, glancing towards an anxious Mary before leaving.

The sound of the door closing made Mary jump slightly, glancing towards the blonde as she entered the room fully. 

“You okay?” Hilda smiled gently placing a hand on the demons shoulder.

“We need urm socket covers” Mary whispered pointing towards a near by outlet in the wall.

“We have plenty of time for all that, how are you feeling?” The concern visibly rested upon the witches face.

“But what if we don’t remember everything! What if the baby comes and I’ve forgotten something, what if they stick their fingers in the plug socket because I forgot the covers, or can’t sleep because I bought the wrong kinds of blankets!” Mary huffed shaking slightly as the ran a hand through her wild hair.

Hilda laughed lightly “I’m sure you won’t electrocute your new born baby, plus it’s okay to get somethings wrong it’s part of becoming a parent” facing Mary, Hilda smiled brightly “besides you’re not alone you have Zelda.”

“Who’s already raise a child with you!” Mary sighed “what if I’m a bad mother, not perfect like Zelda?”

Confusion flooded Mary’s face as the blonde sniggered “My sister isn’t perfect, trust me”

“But I’ve seen her, she’s a natural with babies and children love her” the brunette argued.

“And while all that may be true, being a good parent comes with practice” Pulling the demon into a loving hug. “It’s okay to be scared sister” the blonde smiled wiping Mary’s face gently.

“I’m just freaking out a little, I know it’s silly” Mary laughed slightly blinking away the unshed tears; “thank you”

“You’re welcome; we’re family Mary I’m always here if you need me” the pair smiled together in a comfortable silence observing the room.

“Now go find my sister, believe me she’s in just about the same state as you.”

“Zelda’s worried?” Mary asked cocking her brow slightly.

“Ah ha, Even if she won’t admit it she’s scared of messing up; just like you.” 

“Zelda will be an amazing mother to our baby just like she... and you have been to Ambrose and Sabrina” Mary smiled slightly.

“And so will you” Hilda declared slapping the brunettes shoulders “now go, find my sister”.

Mary smiled walking to open the door before turning slightly “thanks hilly” she whispered before leaving the room completely, in-search of her wife.


	26. Rosemary’s baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Zelda finishing a cinema date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy!

"you screamed like a baby" Mary laughed lightly pushing the theatre door open as they stepped out into the streets of Greendale.

"I do not scream like a child" Zelda deadpanned wrapping the red stitch pattern of her scarf around her neck for the third time, in poor attempts to escape the October winds.

"I mean rosemary's baby isn't even scary"

"I did not scream" folding her arms in defence Zelda huffed.

Mary bowed her head laughing the deep curl of her untamed hair falling before her eyes. She smiled gently leaning enough to bump her shoulder against Zelda’s "Oh? so what do you call what I witnessed back there?"

"That was merely my attempt to have a heart attack without even an ounce of dignity" Zelda smirked slightly a growing blush visible upon her sharp jaw.

“Oh of course I forgot not all of us have nerves of steel like you, growing up with crackpot voodoo aunties stitch"

"Wicca" Zelda stated shifting a heavy hand through the amber drift of her hair, "but good try, plus they were much more into Pot than crack. Also don’t call me stitch!”

"Oh, apologies" Mary laughed drawing a hand across her face, gazing around the busy streets "So... what's our plan for the rest of the night? Not that I don't adore going to see back to back horror movies with you."

"We" Zelda started dragging an arm between the pair as they back down the high street "do not have a plan"

"well, let's make one"Mary smirked backing her against the illuminated poster for an upcoming movie.

Back pressed up against the light Zelda shook her head at her 'attacker' Mary’s face drawing closer to her own, light hands framing either side of her face as Zelda pushed her away. "I have my own plans that don't include you"

Groaning at the loss of contact Mary watched as the witches devilish frame visible even through the large Burberry coat that hung from it drew from beneath her "and here I thought we were a team"

"we are" zelda stated connecting the demons pouting lips - similar to that of a sulking child with her own in a simple kiss, "which is why I need a break"

"you need a break from me?" the frown graving large crevices upon her forehead.

"Yes... so I'll still like you in the morning" Hands reaching her waist in attempts to keep her close Mary sighed.

"You know you could just take me home, then l be there for you to like in the morning?" Mary winked snaking an arm round Zelda’s waist kissing her neck gently.

"My family is there and I know how vocal you can be when I ‘like’ you in the mornings" Zelda winked cheekily kissing her lightly once more and moving away, "besides you're intruding on my Halloweve" Spreading her arms wildly Zelda chuckled spinning; the street which they currently resided on lucky relatively empty as she drew further from the demon.

"who celebrates the day before Halloween anyway!" Mary called after Zelda’s fading form.

"Spellman’s do!" Zelda called back lifting up on her toes as she hailed a taxi from the curb.

"Zelda Spellman you will be the death of me" The demon laughed deeply walking backwards from the scene until her ride arrived.

"here's hoping" Zelda smiled before disappearing into the back of the black vehicle, "666 Hollows drive please" she called towards the driver who simply pulled away onto the road, the shadow of Mary sinking into the sea of busy Greendale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request in the comment section and let me know what you think!


	27. Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they meet in the hall...

As she looked up at the brunette everything in her head went quiet.

She stood in the doorway dripping in frustration as the slim figure blocked her pathway, Mary smiled that cat stricken grin; eyes gracing her as though they could ribbon the skin.

She had noticed her; as soon as she'd arrived, of course, ever since the academy the great Zelda Spellman has been a fallen beauty in anyone's books. But as she saw her now over a decade later Mary knew it was something more. It wasn't prettiness no - it was much more than that. She had an ethereal grace that was breathtaking. Her pale flawless skin seemed to almost glow in the dim light, and her eyes were pools of green life.

To look into those eyes was to teeter on the brink of an abyss.

"Sorry Sister Spellman," she said snapping them out of their trance before she gazed at her watch long fingernails grazing the witches wrist. "I only knew that I had to see you before you retired for the evening"

"I can't imagine why Ms Wardwell" she pressed.

"I have been meaning to write you" the composed form replied Idly. "Though I doubt you'd have responded"

"Try email it is the twenty-first century Mary”

"I'd have knocked on your fucking front door if I'd thought you'd answer". The silence fell flat aside from the two boiling forms.

As The sound of Hilda's snoring filled the landing.

"Summoned a Hell beast have we?" The demon joked

Shaking her head Zelda laughed slightly not wanting to give the brunette the satisfaction nor her full attention "my sister Is what one may describe as less adapt to the party life"

Following her deep laugh the ginger raised an eyebrow "and tell me what would the great Zelda Spellman know about 'the party life?'"

"Europe although not without its 'mortal' flaws is quite an experience... Ms Wardwell" leaning towards her slightly.

"Mary" The demon whispered if to avoid rejection.

"Mary" Zelda repeated sly smiles painted her lips.

"Where's your favourite place?"

"Germany" she replied "I am quite adapt to the cabaret life"

"Well now I know why they kept you away in Europe... Zelda" she shivered despite herself as the sound of her name fell from Mary’s lips as the most natural thing in the world. "Satan forbid if I had gotten my hands on you"

Zelda laughed ginger hair gracing Mary’s ever-approaching cheek, as the smell of oak and fire consumed her.

"What's so funny?" She inquired grazing her cheek with her nose.

"Nothing. Nothing. it's just... this party just became quite more enjoyable" she stated with a bright smile. A slight blush creeping in.

"Glad to be of service," Mary said placing a kiss along the junction of her jaw and cheek.

Zelda sighed most caution thrown to wind slender and heavily ringed hand grasping his hair. She tried to ignore the approaching footsteps but a light clearing of the throat had the brunettes increased proximity reduce leaving Zelda cold against the wall.

"Good night Ms Spellman" Mary smirked drawing back along the stairs and out of sight.

With an annoyed sigh Zelda watched the crippling Mrs Wolfman potter across the hallway to the bathroom.

"Lovely party dear" she giggled and it took all of Zelda's night not to hex the dated old witch into the next century.

"Hag" she mumbled walking towards the staircase; this night just seemed to get better and better she thought as the doorbell rang.


	28. Look at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Lilith is waiting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating Plus one this week, don’t worry!

“Look at me; don’t look at them look at me” Lilith whispered towards to the gingers approaching figure - she wouldn’t hear her of course not, they were still too far away.

Zelda’s chest hurt ribs cracking like broken shards of glass beneath the ripped glances of the coven; loving yet fearful admiring yet cautious. All too judgemental, yet that she supposed was to be expected.

“Hell” she gasped fingers curling around her nephews arm tightly, black laced nails snug upon the sleeve of his shirt. “Why is everyone staring?!”

Ambrose chuckled lightly resting his own hand upon his aunts “because you’re so beautiful aunt Zee.”

Breathing deeply wishing that this walk could last eternity; Zelda scoffed at the male Spellman’s obvious attempts to calm her nerves, their decent had begun after all - no turning back now.

Squeezing her eyes shut, long lashes resting upon her glowing cheeks. The music was starting, the sound of standing flooding her membrane; what if she’s not there; what if she get to the end to find that she’s been stood up?

“You can do this” Ambrose whispered gently edging them forward across the array of wildflowers which littered the floor; dress restricting her slightly - slowing their pace.

Can I? Zelda thought, memories of her last encounter with an event like this - Faustus was gone now had been for year, yet memories of their time together this plagued her - but this isn’t Faustus she thought; eyes finally opening to view Sabrina and Hilda beaming brightly at her. 

Eyes finally falling to the centre of the path before her; fire filled eyes, hellish and sharp facial features - the love of her life.

“That’s it, just you and me” Zelda heated the demon before her whisper, her pathway suddenly seeming shortened - yet she yearned for it to end quickly.

Zelda felt herself smiling before she could contain the burst of emotion, the love and confidence which seemed to abruptly fill her; Lilith’s head finally coming up to gaze upon her - a radiant grin plastered across her face at the sight of the red head.

“Hi” Lilith whispered grasping Zelda’s outstretched hand once the pair reached her; Ambrose pausing to kiss his aunts head before sitting beside Sabrina.

“Hi” Zelda sniffed lightly tears gathering in complete joy and relief; as Hilda cleared her throat - everyone was seated and began the ceremony.


	29. Microwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they fight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!

"Where were you?" Zelda asked as the brunette walked in almost straight past her and her perch upon the kitchen counter.

"Working." Mary replied bluntly to which Zelda sniggered swirling the inch of wine left in her glass tormentingly.

"You missed dinner, Hilda was worried" The ginger stated emptying the glass as her head fell to a point where She could still see the demon pottering about, strands of hair perforating her view.

To which came silence and Zelda rolled her eyes; the brunette rummaging through the cabinets in search of sustainability.

"There's left overs in the fridge" Mary looked towards her wife for a moment while closing the cabinet door, as if something had changed in them seconds before.

She looked as if to be pondering a question, to which neither of them knew the answer; Zelda just shrugged did she even still care what Mary had to say?

Shaking her head, their eyes met, and for what The ginger had once mistaken for hope, soon became the demons own ghostly stare, she looked straight though the ginger as if she were as thin as air.

Mary turned to the fridge taking out a container before placing it into the microwave.  
Setting the timer, the building wait, rattling Zelda like the wrong end of a gun.

"Evan has been busy drawing today." She smiled slightly as the brunettes head seems to perk up in surprise, Zelda pointed to besides the fruit bowl and she soon held the paper within her slim hands - Zelda has always loved Mary’s hands.

"My family" she smiled before frowning "mama, Hilly, seb, Ambrose... Mommy” She sighed.

"She missed you tonight" The ginger wavered in, "she says she..."

"She'll get over it" Mary barks causing her to jump slightly.

Causing the witch to laugh "is that really what you think? That she'll just over it? That children are so resilient to the real world that she'll just get over it!"

"That's not what I meant..." the brunette paused as Her wife slid off the counter, "you wouldn't understand"

 

"oh no... no please enlighten me on the subject of my daughters..." Mary cut her off, of course she does.

"SHE'S SHE MY DAUGHTER TOO!!" She shouts back, a red blemishing her face from anger.

"Could you please keep it down, Evan is asleep." Zelda whispered slightly annoyed.

"You think I don't know that" Mary cried out somewhere between a yell and a drifting whisper.

"Well I just assumed consider that fact you're never home."

The demon laughs "what do you want me to do, eh? I'm working for you Zelda! To keep you and Evan safe! what do you WANT from me?!"

The witch bit her tongue, in attempt to stop the tears she could feel coming, it's surprising even after all these years Mary still had this ability to emote her So violently.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ZELDA?!" she yells anger becoming annoyance, annoyance becoming sorrow. "FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER!"

"I WANT YOU TO CARE, I WANT OUR CHILD TO GROW UP KNOWING WHO HER MOTHER IS!!!!" And then she stops gasping at her own outburst. "I want to know that you still care...”

"FOR SATANS SAKE ZEE, AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOU REALLY STILL DOUBT... doubt..." she stumbled 

"Doubt what?!" Zelda bit back a new life with in her as She poured herself another glass of wine.

"THAT I LOVE YOU!" Marys shaking form bellows.  
"HELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO CARVE IT INTO MY FUCKING WRISTS?!"

Zelda flinched refusing to look towards her wife twisting the ageing rings around her left hand.

"It's not the same" The ginger choked.

"What... what do I have to do to prove it to you? Eh?" The sound of her voice cracking paused Zelda, her heart ached.

The tears fall across her nose in hot flushes as if a hot iron of pressing against her pale, flawless face.

The next thing the ginger knew, Mary was moving, opening the kitchen draw making a racket as she pulls different utensils out; Hilda will go mental in the morning Zelda thought pushing off the wife’s childish outburst.

"I'll prove it" Mary whispered.

Causing Zelda’s head to flybup and the next thing She knew her initials ‘Z S’ are raw on the side of the demons inner wrist.

The knife hits the walls in anger as her shoulders hunch over the kitchen counter, The witch jumped slightly at the crash.

Quickly putting down her glass and exiting the room in hopes to find an unaware child, Zelda looked in finding Evan still sleeping in her own, bear and all, peaceful and happy. Zelda took the first aid kit from the bathroom sighing, checking that there was still some of Hilda’s healing balm inside.

Moving back to the kitchen, she found Mary looking out of the window towards the mortary grounds.

Zelda edged towards her, gently taking the brunettes wrist and leaving a small kiss on the in side; she looked at her but didn’t move away as The witch pasted the balm upon her burning skin and bandaged the wounds, deep and everlasting just as Mary had intended.

Zelda tied the knot they called an unspoken truce, looking out to the night lands together in peace.

"I love you" Zelda whispered close enough to her that She could feel a light radiation of body heat her hand still in her own.

"I know..."

And at that point the microwave dinged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	30. Red Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Harvey and Ms Wardwell Talk...

Lilith waltzed along the halls of Baxter high watching the shadows filter through the dirty scrapped windows, as the dust licked walls still seemed to cling onto the fleeting light of Thursday as though an old friend they had yet t have finished talking to. The mother of demons evidently catching herself in a brief moment of admiration towards the dripping sun - for out of all the fires she had seen in hell this hideously biblical form was one she had come to grow fond of; or rather the flashes of red from within its last moments as through snippets of the passing day mere memories now. The annual Baxterhigh Halloween dance in full swing across the campus court - leaving the main building peacefully desolate.

Passing through silence air into a nearby locker room which still reeked of the desperate pleas of half-wit school children who just 'had' to make the football team. Lilith found herself no longer alone; but rather surrounded by the snivelling cries of a boy in the far corner despite herself, Lilith's body retched at the unexpected words that next left her mouth.

"Mr Kinkle. Are you quite alright?"

Harvey's mournful gasp breached their now shared space; his face visibly sunken as being caught in school past teaching hours, let along crying nor by the infamously strict headteacher; leaving him there suit-clad having fled the party, his bow tie now lay lobsided.

 

"Quite alright" he began quickly swiping his shirt sleeve beneath his nose and making way to stand, "sorry Ms Wardwell" the apology falling limp upon the unsettled atmosphere at gripped the air, as he still had yet to meet the demon's eyes.

"Mr Kinkle... I" Lilith began sternly in an attempt to ignore the unfamiliar feeling which had consumed her increasingly mortal from as the view of Harvey Kinkle's tear stricken face fell into her view - hair tossed in an unflattering fashion from clearly has the teen hands thrashed through it, pulling up on its ends in a stress-induced manner. "Mr Kinkle, Pleased sit back down" Lilith tried again almost unnerved by her actions as the brown-haired boy sunk back down into a sitting position, confusion painted clearly upon his face. 

"Ms Wardwell I am sorry, I know I shouldn't be in here, ill accept any punishment necessary I just didn't know where else to go - to be alone" He shrugged briefly before placing his head into his sweaty palms.

Lilith sighed lightly, internally conflicted at that moment against the overpowering feeling of compassion that had outwardly filled her, stolen body. "Mr Kinkle... Harvey" she tried once more slipping onto the bench beside him- shoulders touching in one of the few truly sickeningly human moments of Lilith long life; but what she assumed had been quite a common occurrence of the late Mary Wardwell. 

"would you like to talk about it?" Lilith groaned internally taking time not to gag upon her own words - as she idly nudged the young boy in attempts to grab his attention.

Harvey huffed loudly imitating that of a common pigeon before taking a turn to speak "how does it feel when you see Ms Spellman and her fiance together?" he sniffed weakly gazing up at the older woman.

"Zelda and Faustus?" Lilith questioned lightly taken aback slightly not only by the question at hand but her reaction, as her chest seemingly tightened bellow the fabric of her dress.

"the vampire dude yeah" Harvey continued tutting slightly as he took him a great breath "I see the way you look at her, the way you change whenever shes mentioned or completely stop when she enters a room - the sadness in your eyes when he follows suit. You're in love with her aren't you?"

curling her lip deeply Lilith held her breath, the sudden wave of liquid entering her eyes as the personal intrusion of her student, "Does everyone know?" she choked.

"No" He started shaking his head in a wallowing fashion "no just me, I think that maybe only those in a similar situation can see it - the undeniable grief you feel every day knowing the person you love belongs to somebody else. I get that" he shrugged.

tears clear in the young mans shallow eyes, however, the sniff that followed did not belong to him, "Sabrina?" the carved woman questioned, "you still love her don't you?".

"every day" Harvey breathed smiling awkwardly at her name, "and you? with Ms Spellman?"

"Unfortunately, that seems to be the case."

"theirs something about them, isn't there? Spellman women." He started wiping the back of his hands against his jeans. "they are just..."

"Magic?" Lilith sniggered lightly at her answer drawing the back of her manicured hand across her brow. A small sunken smile graced the demon's features as the young boy's hand fell into her own, which as previously sat limply at her side, a timid squeeze of encouragement followed.

"yeah... yeah magic" the youngest Kinkle breathed a laugh - surprisingly so as he continued with his enquiry, "does it ever get easier? seeing someone else with the one thing you desire most in the world?"

"Never" Lilith whispered, "it's always there, like an ache you just can seem to locate somewhere inside your body; and sometimes in the worst possible moments it consumes you - and that ache becomes second to breathing."

A silence grew between them, hand still clasped together the tension of that moment forgotten as the memories of their loss found them. And those flashes of red Lilith held so dear, took form in her mind like the most complex work stained-glass smashed into a jigsaw puzzle, that the demons just always seemed to be a piece short of finishing - The art that was Zelda Spellman.

"don't be like me, Harvey." The headmistress declared turning to her unexpected company "go out there and fight for Sabrina"

"But she's with Nick" Harvey whispered shamefully.

"If you love her, that will never really matter" Patting his hand almost condemningly, Lilith caught her emotional decent standing to gaze down at the boy. "and if not? you'll be okay, your young - you've got your whole life ahead of you - now come on get up"

Harvey gazed up, reluctantly standing before the mother of demons; her claw-like hands reaching out to straighten his tie and pat down his hair out of a myth of almost caring actions she smiled one last fleeting smile - the glimpse of the moon poking through the window of the gym to shine upon them. 

"Now go on, get back out there" she stated turning to take her to leave, only to pause at the door as Harvey called her name.

"Ms Wardwell?"

"Yes Harvey?" the paused leaning slightly as she held open the door.

"thank you" he smiled lightly smoothing out his jacket.

"mum's the word" Lilith gesture tapping her nose gently, in an unspoken agreement - that once they left this room this night never happened.

"oh and Ms Wardwell" Harvey called again causing the older woman to sigh gently.

"yes, Harvey?"

"will you ever try? to tell Ms Spellman how you feel I mean?" a glimmer of hope clear upon his young features.

"maybe one day" Lilith shrugged as the boy beamed proudly.

"well I'm glad to hear it"

"Hum..." she breathed I'll see you in detention Mr kinkle" Lilith called back behind her as she exited the gym. 

"yes, ma'am" Harvey smiled making is way back towards to Halloween party. 

The light was now completely shed from the grounds of Baxter high as Lilith walked across the parking lot towards Mary Wardwell's car, the drifting sound of the Halloween dance continued behind her and a glimpse of red surrounded by that Lilith assumed to be cigarette smoke came into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this one! What did you all think?


End file.
